Lightweight
by Tyler743
Summary: Raven has spent most of her time since Tokyo trying to suppress unwanted feelings for a certain shapeshifter, but one night when she has a bit too much to drink, her emotions run wild. Will she finally be able to come to terms with her feelings, or will certain situations make her inner conflict even worse?
1. The Party

**I do not own anything DC related, but I love the Titans so much. Enjoy !**

* * *

This was exactly why Raven never drank. _Ever_.

She hadn't planned on drinking this particular evening either, but Starfire had practically poured half a quart of Fireball down her throat. Unfortunately the alien princess was nowhere near as strong of a drinker as she believed she was, and Raven was almost positive that the alcohol hit her ten times harder than it would a normal earthly being, because when she got drunk she was wild. When they had been preparing for Beast Boy's birthday, the pinkette promised over and over again that she would only have one drink, little did anyone know that that was all it took. From then on she was back and forth between forcing Raven to drink, eating snacks with Cyborg and Bumble Bee and hanging off of Robin who was trying to soberly socialize. Even Kid Flash was having a hard time keeping track of her. Robin, of course, had done the proper boyfriend thing to do and gave up his plans to drink as soon as he saw Starfire was wasted. Raven should have been smart enough to volunteer for the position herself, but here she was…clinging to the Titan's toilet, puking out every remnant of alcohol that was left in her body.

She groaned and leaned her head on her arm which was wrapped around the toilet seat as if she were finding some sort of comfort in its cold touch. Her eyes remained closed but her head was still spinning around her.

 _Never again_.

The music from the party outside was booming through the bathroom door and she could hear her friends yelling over top of it. Laughing, music, yelling. She just wanted some peace and quiet so she could go to sleep. But even if she were to lock herself in her room and try to meditate through it she would probably still be able to hear the noise.

A burning sensation filled her stomach and vomit fled up her throat. She coughed, allowing it to spill into the toilet. There was nothing but bile, indicating that she was just about done with being sick, there was nothing more she could do here, she needed to go to bed. Groaning once more she opened her eyes and pulled herself to her feet, for the first time noticing that her cloak was gone. She stared at her bare legs for a moment blinking a few times, swaying in her spot. She didn't remember taking it off but at this point she didn't care. She would find it later.

Looking up at herself in the mirror was a mistake which she regret immediately. Her eyes were bloodshot and had mascara and eyeliner smudged all around them. Her cheeks were flushed from getting sick and her hair was a mess. She even had a few strands sticking to her cheek, held there by some left over vomit.

 _She wanted to die_.

One of her shaky hands extended and turned on the cold water before it was joined by her other. She quickly cupped some water in them and splashed it over her face, rubbing at her eyes. She looked up.

"Better…."she managed to mumble, looking at herself once more. But it was barely that. She turned off the tap and pivoted in her spot, almost falling to the side in the process. Once she had the door to the bathroom open she stumbled out into the hall. In order to get to her room she would have to walk through the living room, where the party was taking place. The absolute last place she really wanted to be in this exact moment, but such is life. Placing her hand on the wall to stabilize her, Raven trudged down the hall into the living room. Right away the mix of sounds made her want to rush back to the bathroom and throw up all over again.

 _Why was everyone still there?_

All of the other teen hero's that the Titans had invited were still partying, though Blue Beetle was passed out on the couch. Raven peered around the room through one eye at her friends before venturing further, not because she cared what they were doing, but because she wanted to know if they looked as though they would be calling it quits soon.

 _It didn't._

"Friend!"

Raven scowled as Starfire zoomed over to her, looking just as energetic and just as drunk as she did earlier.

"Where have you been, Raven? I was looking all of the places for you? Cyborg has gone to find the game of Twister for everyone to play! Oh, I am so the excited!"

A drop of spittle hit Raven's cheek as Starfire yelled at her over the music, but she did nothing to remove it, nor did she say anything in response to what the alien was saying. She couldn't decide if the reason she wasn't answering was because she literally couldn't find the words over her squirming stomach, or because she just didn't want to. Luckily, out of nowhere Robin wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist, bringing her closer to the ground. She giggled and twisted to get away from him.

"Robin!"

Robin gave a half smile and let go of her. "Why don't you go help Bee get more snacks, Star? I'll be there in a sec." He shouted his voice empathetic. Starfire smiled widely and before saying another word, she flew off. Robin turned to Raven and looked at her for a moment. "You look like hell."

Raven snorted out some sort of laugh that she didn't know she was currently capable of.

"Yeah..."

Without warning, Robin slid behind her and grabbed one of her arms, placing it over his shoulder, wrapping his own arm around her waist. She let go of the wall and allowed him to support her as they walked.

"I'm guessing you're calling it a night?"

"Mm..." Normally she would resort to something sarcastic and witty, but her words were beginning to fail her, she needed to keep everything short and sweet to avoid sounding like an idiot. She would never forgive herself. But, as they walked through the living room and into the hallway leading to their bedrooms, her tongue betrayed her and began moving on its own. "Where's Beast Boy?"

Robin shifted her weight slightly, holding her tighter as they got to her door. With his foot he nudged it open. "I'm not sure. I haven't seen him since he went to find you on the roof." The roof? When and why did she go to the roof?

 _This night needed to end._

Her mind went blank again the moment Robin gently placed her on her bed and she slumped backwards, landing on her back. Finally the comfort she needed. After a moment of laying there like a dead fish she scrunched herself under the blankets, ready for sleep to take her.

"Mmm...thanks..."she mumbled as Robin began to walk away. He stopped for a moment and looked back at her, lightly smiling.

"No problem. Night Rave."

She didn't even hear him shut the door before she fell into dead, beautiful slumber.

The next morning, no, the next afternoon Raven awoke with the worst possible headache imaginable. Flickering her eyes open slightly she was relieved to see that her surroundings were no longer spinning, and she was no longer in the bathroom, one of her only memories from the night before. She tried for a moment to recall anything from the party that didn't involve her throwing her guts up into a cold toilet bowl for hours. Everyone had arrived, they had sung Happy Birthday and did the whole cake thing for Beast Boy, they started drinking, she decided to sit on the couch and be anti social until Starfire convinced her to have a mixed drink which ended up being 99% alcohol and 1% pop.

And then nothing. That's as far as she got.

Hopefully she didn't say or do anything that the others would hold over her head for the years to come. She supposed moving wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, but she would rather not.

The next ten minutes were spent with Raven groaning, twisting and turning in her spot, and trying to decide if she wanted to just sleep the rest of the day or if she should get up. She ended up deciding that sleeping the whole day was beneath her, hangover or not and instead opted to get a cup of tea and some food in her. Dragging herself out of bed she slipped out of her leotard and walked over to her dresser, pulling out a new pair of underwear, gray sweatpants and a black tank top. Quickly she pulled them on and with slumped shoulders left her room and headed for the kitchen. When she got there she was surprised to see the birthday boy himself sitting at the kitchen table, shoveling Lucky Charms into his mouth. He stopped, mouth wide open when he saw her. A light blush that Raven decided to ignore graced his cheeks and he put the spoon down, an awkward toothy grin appearing on his face.

"Morning Ray," he said quietly. She eyed him suspiciously as she walked over to the fridge.

"It's 1:30 in the afternoon." She corrected bitterly, pulling the door to the fridge open. The contents of it were almost nonexistent except for a carton of milk, moldy leftovers that had been leftover for about a month, and an onion. Her irritation level rose. "Where is everyone?"

"Uh...good afternoon then, I guess?" Beast Boy shook his head. "Cyborg's still asleep and Robin and Starfire went out for groceries. We practically cleaned out the entire kitchen last night." He chuckled.

Raven looked around the fridge one more time before closing the door. "You don't say."

He watched her as she turned to the cupboard adjacent to the fridge, stood on her tippy toes and reached for her box of tea. She grabbed it easily and pulled out a single tea bag before heading for the kettle. He cleared his throat. "If you're hungry though, there's still some Lucky Charms left."

"Because you know me...I can never say no to Lucky Charms." She rolled her eyes. Sarcasm was pouring out of her like lava, but her splitting headache and the shrill "nail-on-the-chalkboard" sound that was Beast Boy's voice was getting to her much more than usual. She switched the kettle on and dropped her tea bag into her cup before turning around and leaning her back against the cupboard. Her head fell backwards and she groaned in pain. She hated hangovers, more than the devil himself. Silence surrounded them for a few moments. Beautiful silence. But it was short lived when the sound of the kettle clicking off seemed to give Beast Boy some sort of go ahead to start talking again.

"So, did you have fun last night?" he asked as she poured the hot water into her mug and headed to sit beside him at the table. His voice sounded so hopeful that she almost felt bad telling him that she remembered zero from the party.

 _Almost, but not quite._

"Actually," she said before blowing on her tea. His green eyes widened. "I don't remember anything. I was completely corked."

Beast Boy's entire face almost fell from his head the frown he made was so big. Raven's eyebrows furrowed as she watched him turn back to his cereal, his expression equal to one someone would make if their dog had died. Was he really that upset she couldn't remember his birthday party? She knew he would be bummed but this was another level entirely.

"Uh...you okay?"

He didn't have time to answer her as Robin and Starfire entered the room, both of them with four bags each in their hands. Starfire easily hoisted them up onto the counter, smiling wide eyed at her friends. Robin struggled slightly.

"You're awfully chipper this morning..."Raven pointed out to her green eyed friend. She did remember how drunk the alien princess had been, that memory was very clear. Starfire smiled.

"We do not get hangovers on Tamaran. I feel as well as the precipitation! Is that right?" she turned to Robin with a questioning look. He just smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Close!"

Raven took a sip of her tea, burning her tongue slightly as the liquid passed through her lips. She hissed and put it back down. She would wait. "You're lucky. I never want to see alcohol again in my life."

Robin, who had begun putting the groceries away, chuckled. "That's what they all say Raven."

"No, I mean it. Never again. I feel like absolute shit, I can't remember anything. What's the point?" Again Raven heard Beast Boy suck back a sob from beside her. She turned to him but before she could say anything Starfire hovered over to him.

"Friend Beast Boy...are you feeling symptoms of the hangover too?" she asked. He picked up a spoon full of cereal but instead of eating it he turned the spoon over, allowing the mush that used to be cereal to fall back into the bowl.

"A little..." was all he said, but his voice screamed a lot. Robin, who was still putting away items from the shopping bags pulled out a small box and tossed it at Beast Boy, hitting him in the forehead before landing in the soggy Lucky Charms. Beast Boy touched his forehead. "Ow, dude! A heads up would be nice."

Robin shrugged at him. "It's ibuprofen. Might help with the hangover."

Beast Boy used his index finger and thumb to fish the box out of his half eaten food. Opening the box he pulled out the bottle of pills and inspected it before holding it towards Raven.

"Here, you look like you need it more than I do."

Raven was about to argue but instead took the bottle and twisted open the top. She did need it more than he did; at least that's how she felt. Leaning it into her hands, one pill fell into her palm. She tossed it into her mouth and took another sip of her tea, washing it down. Hopefully it would help.

Soon the groceries were put away and Raven had finished her tea. Beast Boy had finally gotten rid of his unfinished cereal and had left the room, allowing Starfire to take his place while Robin made eggs and bacon for them. The smell of the food was honestly the only thing keeping Raven from going back to her own room and trapping her there to listen to Starfire go on about her escapades from last night. She sat with her elbow propped on the table and her chin resting against her hand, trying her best to look interested.

"And then he insisted that I do the chugging of the beer. So I did and I won to everyone's surprise!" Starfire clapped her hands together excitedly. Robin came over to the table and placed a plate of food in front of her. "Thank you Robin!"

"Maybe next time, Star, you might want to say no before agreeing to a drink off with Super Boy." He suggested before handing Raven her own plate. Starfire looked confused.

"But why? I am not feeling the hangover today, and I did nothing reckless or promiscuous last night."

"No, but it took me, Kid Flash, Cyborg, Aqualad and Wonder Girl to carry him out to the taxi when everyone was leaving."

"Oh..." Starfire frowned.

Raven chuckled and as quickly as she could, she devoured her food. Robin sat down at the table just as she stood. He raised an eyebrow.

"You leaving already Raven?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go meditate for a bit. Thanks for the food." She took her plate and mug to the sink and dropped them in before hurrying away, back to her bedroom. She had had her tea, her belly was full, and the medication was finally starting to work. A nice hour or two of meditation would be perfect for getting her back to her old self. But just as she was about open her door and seclude herself in the darkness of her own space, she heard another door down the hall open.

"Pssst, Raven."

 _Oh no..._

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked around to see Beast Boy poking his head out from his room. They looked at each other for a moment before one of his arms snaked out from behind the door frame and beckoned her to come. She rolled her eyes but began walking towards him.

"What do you want Beast Boy?" she hissed, just loud enough for him to hear her as she came closer. Guilt washed over his face and his eyes bounced around the hallway, looking everywhere but her. She stopped in front of him, arms crossing over her chest. "Well?"

He stepped out of his room, both hands behind his back and his eyes still refusing to look at her. He scuffed his feet on the floor. "So, uh...do you really not remember anything from last night?" he asked. Again, she rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"No."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Like... _really_ , really?"

"Beast Boy! Why are you wasting my time?"

He swallowed hard, and instead of answering her he hesitated for a moment before bringing his arms out from behind his back, holding her cloak tightly in his hands. Finally his eyes met hers again. "You...uh...left this in my room last night."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why would I–" Her heart sunk as realization hit her and her eyes widened.

 _What had happened last night?!_


	2. Kill Me Now

Raven shoved Beast Boy back into his room before jumping inside herself, fearing that someone else would walk down the hall at any minute. The door slammed shut behind her as her magic pulled at it. She whipped the cloak from out of his hands, panic written all over both of their faces.

"What happened?" she demanded, trying her best to not sound as desperate as she really was. He winced at her tone and began to rub the back of his neck.

"Well...last night you got upset and left the party, so I went to find you. You were on the roof." He stopped talking as if that was all there was to the story. Raven's eyes narrowed.

"And?" she snapped causing him to wince again.

"And you told me that you were upset with how flirty Wonder Girl was being to me, and we talked for a bit and you told me some things and then you..." he stopped again,

"And then I what?"

"You started kissing me."

Raven's whole world dropped around her.

 _She was going to be sick_.

Stumbling backwards until her back hit the door she cupped her face in her hands, pressing them tightly to her skin, her cloak falling to the ground. Beast Boy looked at her, his face a mixture of concern and disappointed. Raven stayed like that for a few seconds, muttering her mantra under her breath over and over again. Her mind was going crazy and she was afraid that if she didn't pull herself together her powers may blow up the whole room. Beast Boy did the right thing for once in his life and stayed silent, waiting for Raven to talk. She took a few deep breaths before looking up at him.

"If we were on the roof," she growled through barred teeth, her violet eyes flickering red. "How did I forget my cloak in here?"

Beast Boy blushed. "Um...you said you wanted to go somewhere more comfortable, so we came here."

Raven felt a pop in her head, and one of the action figures that sat on Beast Boy's bedside table combusted. He quickly turned around to see his dismembered collectible before looking back at Raven, even more fear pooling in his eyes. Raven took another deep breath and closed her eyes tightly. She needed to calm down.

"We didn't...have sex...did we?" she didn't even want to ask the question. She dreaded the answer, but Beast Boy quickly shook his head.

"No! We...almost did, I mean you started taking off your clothes, and we were making out a lot." He chucked midway through his sentence causing Raven to open one eye to look at him. He shrugged, trying to make light of the situation. "I wanted to, and I think you did too."

 _Wrong thing to say._

Another object somewhere in his room exploded and Beast Boy jumped, the smile vanishing from his face.

"But you uh...threw up on my bed before we got that far and then ran to the bathroom. I cleaned it up, it's all good."

She never thought she would be so thankful for her weak stomach, but in this moment she was very thankful. "I was drunk Beast Boy. I don't care what I said or what I did...I did not want to have sex with you. It was the alcohol. And you're lucky I don't murder you for taking advantage of me!"

Beast Boy threw his hands up defensively, his eyebrows furrowing. "Whoa, I did not take advantage of you. I was drunk too you know, and you were the one who came onto me! I'm a guy, it's a struggle for my brain to win that battle half the time when I'm sober, and you're hot, what did you expect me to do?"

Her cheeks burned with a blush but she ignored the compliment. "Whatever..."

Raven was done with this conversation, she really needed to meditate now or else she feared she would fall into cardiac arrest. Waving her hand once, her cloak sprung off the floor and back into her grasp. She looked at Beast Boy who was now looking at the floor, his eyes hazed with some sort of sadness that actually made her own heart hurt. She sighed.

"If you ever bring this up again, I will send you into the darkest dimension I can possibly conjure, clear?"

He nodded slowly but did not look at her. "Crystal."

Without another word she turned around and pulled open his door, fleeing as quickly as she could down the hallway to the safety of her own room. She slipped inside and her door shut loudly behind her, engulfing her in darkness and silence. She stood there, her back pressed against the door. One of her arms hung by her side, her hand clenching her cloak tightly, the other hand clutched at her chest. Her heart was beating so rapidly against her rib-cage that she could hear it.

 _She had kissed Beast Boy..._

Worse...she had told Beast Boy that flirting with other girls made her jealous. Now, she knew that he wasn't always the sharpest tool in the shed, but he wasn't a complete idiot. He had probably put the pieces together and assumed that she had feelings for him, which wasn't far off from the truth. Not long after their adventure in Tokyo, Raven had been conflicted by a growing attraction for her green teammate and nothing scared her more. She had always cared about him immensely as a friend, but his sudden growth spurt had really been a deal breaker for her. Not that he was incredibly tall, but he now towered a few feet over her, and his muscles had filled out a bit more. He was still lanky mind you, but they were there and she noticed. And despite trying her very best to lock those feelings away and separate herself from the part of her that wanted him, the feelings always lingered in the back of her mind, and apparently her heart.

Throwing herself at her bed and burying her face in her sheets, Raven stifled back a groan. How could she have let her guard down that much to allow herself to do that? She was just thankful for the fact that nothing serious happened, and she really hoped that Beast Boy would heed her warning and ignore the whole thing. But even if he did, Raven was unsure if she could let it go.

 _Maybe moving away was her only option._

"I'm an idiot..." she said under her breath as she turned over onto her back, staring up at her black ceiling. Her pulse was still racing; her mind was still reeling, wondering what she had actually said to him. She knew for a fact that she would need to stay away from the others for a few days at least, if nothing else but for the safety of everyone while she regained her composure. She was sure no one would miss her if she kept to herself for a while, it wasn't out of character.

Taking a deep breath Raven pushed herself up into a sitting position. Crossing her legs, she took a very deep breath, feeling her bed shake slightly underneath her. Closing her eyes she tried to focus on the darkness.

"Azarath metrion zinthos…" she murmured. "Azarath metrion zinthos." After a few more times of reciting her mantra, her mind drifted away.

* * *

 **Short chapter ! But I hope you enjoyed :3 Reviews are always appreciated, so if you think the story is dope so far, drop one!**


	3. Conflicting Emotions

By the time Raven came out of her meditative state it was already dark outside, she could tell by the lack of light that was seeping underneath her door. Stretching herself out on her bed, she sighed deeply. That was exactly what she had needed and she felt ten times better, although the thought of her and Beast Boy still played on her mind. She needed to not think about it for her own sanity.

Standing up she flicked her wrist, turning on a dim lamp that sat on the other side of the room. She walked over to her dresser, looking down at the clock that sat there. It read 11:52pm; she had been mediating for almost 8 hours. She had definitely needed it.

Feeling her stomach growl, she sat there for a moment, debating if she was brave enough to venture out of her room and get food. She hadn't eaten since Robin's breakfast and she supposed it wouldn't hurt. Besides there was a good chance that everyone would either be asleep or in their own rooms settling down for the night. After about one minute or so she decided that food was definitely what she wanted and she opened a portal leading to the kitchen, just in case. She stepped through it, a cold chill falling over her as she quickly passed through the unknown. Once she was in the kitchen she shivered, trying to shake the cold off of her, before walking to the fridge. From the living room she could hear the TV playing, letting her know that someone was either still awake or had fallen asleep in front of it. She would have to be quiet so as to not draw attention to herself.

Grabbing some pasta sauce from the fridge and placing it on the counter, she quickly filled a pot with water and put it on the stove, cranking the heat as far as it would go, then she took down some dry pasta, making sure to keep her subconscious attention on the living room. She was positive the being on the couch was Cyborg, which she didn't mind too much. Even though the big goof did annoy her sometimes with his loud way of speech, he usually kept out of her way, unlike the rest of her teammates. Not that any of them necessarily bothered her, but they could be…abrasive.

The water began to boil and Raven dropped the pasta in, careful not to splash herself. Something cold and smooth brushed across her left foot and she jumped back, almost letting out a scream. She looked down to see Silkie crawling in circles around her feet, his mouth gapping like a fish out of water. She frowned, her shoulders slumping.

"Didn't Starfire feed you?" she asked, squatting herself down closer to the floor. The grub stood up at her knee, its pointy legs clawing at her through her sweatpants. Quickly she brushed him away with her hand. She had never been a big fan of their larva pet, and she absolutely hated when he touched her. She stood back up and decided to ignore him. There was no way Starfire would have forgotten to feed her precious companion. He was just being a bum.

A rough snore gargled from the living room, proving Raven's theory that it was Cyborg who was in there. Quickly giving her pasta a stir she tiptoed to the door frame a peered out. Sure enough he was sitting on the couch, head leaning back, eyes closed and mouth wide open with a slight trace of drool slivering down his jawbone. She couldn't help but smile.

When her pasta was done she quickly drained it, threw it on a plate and drowned it in tomato sauce before sitting down at the table. She sat in silence while she ate, her mind bouncing back and forth between the grub that was still annoyingly rubbing against her legs, the snoring from the other room and the events from the other night. She knew she had promised herself to try her best to not think about it, but her wondering thoughts couldn't help it. She kept imagining their talk on the roof and pressing her lips to his and asking to go to his room. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair as her imagination trapped her.

What had it felt like to have him guide her to his room?

What sounds did she make when he had kissed her neck and ran his hands all over her?

Did his fangs hurt when he nipped at her skin? Had he been gentle or did his rough, animal instincts take over?

Raven felt a slight ping in her lower abdomen and the lights of the kitchen flickered. She looked up, realizing she was getting carried away. She shouldn't have been thinking these thoughts anyway. She was not interested in Beast Boy. It was just her raging hormonal body that was trying to do her in, and she wouldn't allow it.

When she finished her food, she rinsed off her plate and reopened the portal to her bedroom, stepping through and closing it quickly before Silkie could follow her through. Her room was dark as usual but she found her way to her bed no problem. She was going to try her best to sleep away her lingering anxieties. However, when she crawled onto her bed, readying herself to get under the covers, her hand brushed against something furry and warm. She immediately retreated to a standing position again and leaned her body to the side, stretching her arm to feel for the lamp on her bedside table. She found the switch no problem and pulled it. The dim lamp flicked on, and the small green cat that was sitting on Raven's bed clenched its eyes shut, shying away from the sudden change.

 _Why wasn't Raven surprised?_

"Why are you in my room?" she asked, monotone. She was too tired to even be annoyed. The cat stood up and walked over to the edge of the bed, its long tail swishing behind it, its green eyes focused on her.

"Raven, we need to talk about last night." Beast Boy said, his voice the most serious Raven had ever heard it. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I thought I told you not to bring it up again."

"I tried, but I-"

"It hasn't even been twelve hours. That's not trying. Now leave, I'm going to bed."

Raven bent forward and picked up the cat, turned to her side and tossing him at the floor. He landed on all fours before turning back into a human so quickly that if you had blinked you would have missed it. He turned to face her, watching as she climbed into her bed.

"I'm serious, Rae. Can we please talk about it? Please? It's driving me crazy to just ignore it." He began to beg, something she hated. She rolled her eyes.

"Beast Boy, it was a drunken mistake. One I really, really want to forget about. What is there to talk about?"

Beast Boy walked forward and sat on her bed, looking down at her, the mattress sinking slightly at the sudden weight change. She swallowed, feeling slightly uncomfortable with him on her bed, so close to her; especially since she still hadn't fully recovered from her thoughts in the kitchen. He looked at her sternly.

"It was more than that Rae. I know it, and I think you do too, you're just too afraid to admit it. The stuff you told me on the roof, that stuff felt real, like it was from your heart."

 _What the hell had she said?_

"And do you really think you're the kind of girl who would just drop your pants for any guy, even if you were drunk? Because you don't really strike me as someone like that. Also, Robin and Cyborg were there flirting with girls too. Hell, Robin and Starfire are dating but you didn't get upset at that. It was only when Wonder Girl started getting touchy feely with me that you got pissed and stormed off. Why is that Rae?"

Raven didn't say anything. He wasn't…wrong, with anything that he was saying. For the first time ever, Beast Boy was talking sense. She would ignore the lack of class, but he was right, she wouldn't have gotten jealous of Robin and Cyborg flirting with other women because frankly there was just no spark between them. As much as she hated to admit it there was _somethin_ g between her and the changeling, even if it was only her adolescent body yearning for his touch.

He waited for a moment for her to answer, but he got none so he continued with an awkward throat clearing. "I…I have liked you for a while Raven…" his voice trailed off, killing a part of her. Her violet eyes dropped to look at her hands that were resting in front of her. God…a confession was the last thing she wanted, especially because she had no idea what to say in response. She felt awkward and wanted nothing more than to open a portal into another universe and disappear forever. "I think I've known ever since that Malchior dude hurt you…I was so angry when he did that to you, and I-"

"Beast Boy…just stop talking and please…just leave." She demanded abruptly, cutting him off. He looked at her. She had no idea what to say or do, but she could already feel her cheeks burning and her stomach twisting in on itself. If she rejected him now it would break his heart, and though she did care about that, there was something else deep within her that was keeping her from doing it as well. She absolutely didn't know how to answer his question, she didn't know how to respond to his confession, she felt completely at a loss and awkward. She just wanted him to leave and never bring this up again like she had originally asked. For the sake of God why couldn't he have just done that in the first place, why was he like this.

Beast Boy's eyes furrowed and he stared at her for a minute before straightening his usually slumped shoulders and slowly leaning forward. She looked at him again and internally panicked when she realized he was getting closer to her, his eyes dropped to look at her lips. She froze.

 _Oh God._

He was going to kiss her.

Raven's heart began hammering as she felt his warm breath against her face, but she didn't move. She watched him carefully, his eyes going back and forth from her eyes to her lips, trying to read the situation and see if she was going to let him continue.

Was she?

Was that what was happening?

She wasn't moving, or protesting. Her body was betraying her. Beast Boy inched even closer to her until their noses were ghosting against one another. He was so close that her vision burned her eyes and she closed them. She could feel herself shaking. She had no idea why she wasn't saying anything. Beast Boy inhaled and tilted his head to the side, pressing his lips to hers. It felt strange to her, foreign. His lips were much softer than she had imagined them to be, despite the slight poke she was feeling from his bottom fang. But it wasn't unpleasant. They stayed like that for a moment and she wondered if he could feel her heart beating through the touch of her lips. She hoped not.

Beast Boy pulled away and Raven opened her eyes, a bit confused that it was already over. A light blush fell over his green cheeks.

"You can't tell me you didn't feel anyth-"

Raven's hand moved on its own and bolted to press her index finger against his lips. "Stop talking." She repeated, but her tone was hushed and much gentler than it had been before. Her mouth felt dry, and she had no idea what she was doing. She couldn't have a relationship; the last time she had tried it had broken her and sent her emotions into a wildfire of a mess. And with Beast Boy it was different. First of all, they had very little in common, in fact, he wasn't her type in the least, and she worried that it was only her attraction for his appearance, which she was embarrassed to say attracted her, that was tricking her into thinking she had feelings for him. But on the contrary, she did care very deeply for him and he seemed to be one of the only Titans, other than Robin who truly understood how she felt. She was confused, and she now knew that he liked her. Would leading him on really be a good idea if her feelings weren't sincere? But in this moment she wanted more, she wanted to test her own limits, and he was here in front of her.

Raven lowered her hand down his face and then onto his chest where it lingered there, pressing against his firm muscles. The pounding that she could feel in her groin was hard to ignore, and so was the blood pumping through her veins. That's why it took everything in her power to lower her hand and turn her gaze away. "Just leave."

Beast Boy stayed quiet and even though Raven refused to look at him, she could only imagine his hurt expression. He leaned away from her.

"Okay then…sorry to bother you. Night…" He said in a whisper before morphing into a snake and slithering away, squeezing himself under her door. Raven sat there looking down, she felt miserable. It was true that every girl, and boy for that matter, her age didn't completely understand their feelings, especially when it came to romantic ones. But for her it was dangerous to not understand them, and that was what was keeping her at bay. She couldn't jeopardize her, or Beast Boys safety or friendship just to see if what she felt for him was real.

She wouldn't.

 _And it killed her._

Sucking back a sob that desperately wanted to fight its way up her throat, Raven leaned towards her table and pulled the light switch, making the room pitch black once again.


	4. The Agreement

Raven didn't come out of her room for the next three days other than to go to the bathroom and sneak late night meals. She didn't see anyone, and she didn't talk, which is why she wasn't surprised in the least that on her fourth day of solitude a concerned Starfire came to her room. She tried to ignore the first few knocks but it persisted so she opened the door. Starfire stood on the other side with a frown tugging at her plump, lip glossed lips.

"Robin has told me that I should apologize for making you drink so much at Beast Boys' party…" she confessed, her voice filled with guilt. Raven raised an eyebrow. "So with all of my heart, I am deeply sorry, Raven. I did not mean to make you upset, and if it is the fault of my selfish actions that you have been keeping to yourself, then please accept this apology and rejoin us for dinner. We all miss you terribly."

Starfire lunged forward and threw her arms around Raven's neck, catching her slightly off guard. Raven pat her back lightly as she squeezed her just a little bit too roughly.

"Star… I can't… breath…" she gasped. The alien immediately let her go and backed away. Raven brushed herself off and shook her head. "I'm not mad at you, Starfire. I just haven't really been in the socializing mood, its not anyones fault."

Starfire let out a sigh of relief, placing her hand over her heart. "Oh, thank goodness, I have been so worried that you no longer valued our friendship."

"That could never happen."

"I am very glad to hear that. Does that mean you will join us for dinner?" Starfire smiled. Raven shifted in her spot. She didn't know why she was so nervous about the idea of coming face to face with Beast Boy, she shouldn't have been. She wasn't a thirteen year old school girl running away from her crush, she was eighteen years old, and she should have been above this awkwardness.

 _But she wasn't._

"I'm… not really that hungry, so I'll probably just stay in my room." She lied. One meal a day had not been satisfying her and she was indeed very hungry. Starfire reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling at her to come out.

"Oh please Raven! Robin even ordered one whole pizza with only olives as a topping, just for you. Please come out and spend some time with us. I can no longer handle being around only boys… not that I dislike our male companions, but the testosterone heavy atmosphere has become a bit draining…" she continued to pull Raven, who for some reason was allowing her to guide her away from her door. She rolled her eyes and took hold of Starfire's wrists, taking them off of her.

"Alright, fine. I'll come out and have one slice of pizza. But don't expect me delve into deep conversations."

Starfire shook her head wildly, her smile growing. "Oh, I won't! That I can surely promise!"

Raven slumped after Starfire as she flitted towards the living room. The amount that she did not want to face the other Titans was incredibly high, but the Tamaranian would not let her be, and it was not worth the argument. She also knew that she needed to get over the situation, they were a team after all and personal conflicts could not interfere with their collaboration in that regard.

When they reached the living room, all of the other Titans were already there. Robin was standing by the window, leaning against the glass and fiddling with his cell phone. Cyborg and Beast Boy were sitting side by side on the couch, both lost in a video game. Raven swallowed deeply.

 _Here we go…_

"Look, friends! I have convinced Raven to come enjoy the pizza together with us!" she proclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Raven rolled her shoulders back awkwardly underneath of her cloak as all three of the boys looked around at them. Her eyes met Beast Boy's for a moment before he turned back to his game.

"Sweet!" Cyborg chimed, smiling brightly. "Long time no see stranger! What was it, a full moon or something?" he chuckled at his own joke and also turned back to face the TV. Raven smirked, but before she could say anything Robin pushed away from the window and started towards them, his eyes still glued to his phone.

"I don't know what this delivery guy is doing. I called him over an hour ago and the tracking app says he's been on Third Street for twenty minutes now. It's not even rush hour."

"Maybe there was an accident." Raven shrugged.

"Maybe he went to the wrong address? DIE!" Cyborg stomped his feet loudly, throwing his hands in the air, clenching the controller of the game. "WOO! IN YOUR FACE GRASS STAIN! I am the Mario Cart king."

Beast Boy slumped into the couch and groaned loudly. Robin looked at them for a moment before shaking his head. "I'm going to call again and see what the hold up is." He began dialing into the cell phone and walked out of the living room. Starfire floated to the couch and sat on the back of it, staring at the TV.

"May I play?" she asked, causing Raven to wonder why she had forced her out of her room if she was just going to play video games. Beast Boy shoved the controller at her.

"Take it, but watch out. Chrome-dome plays dirty…"

"Hey!" Cyborg said with a smile as Starfire slid in between them. "The whole point of this game is to ruin friendships. If you can't take the heat, get yo ass out the kitchen."

Raven quietly made her way to the couch and sat on the arm of it beside the green Titan, noticing him looking at her in her peripheral vision. She, however, continued to watch the TV as Cyborg and Starfire chose their characters, which took much longer than necessary because Starfire continued to change her mind and ask Cyborg about each character. Raven internally laughed as she listened to Cyborg get more and more frustrated with each question.

"You been okay?" Beast Boy's quiet voice surprised Raven and she looked down at him. He wasn't looking at her, but she knew he was talking to her.

"I've been fine. You?"

He shrugged his shoulders, but smiled his usual toothy grin, which made her feel a bit better. "Living the dream."

 _Good._

It seemed like she had worried about nothing. Although she was honestly surprised that he wasn't making it obvious that he was upset. Perhaps he wasn't? Maybe the whole confession wasn't as strong as what Raven had thought it to be. Either way, she was glad that it wasn't going to be uncomfortable.

"Living the dream consists of you getting your ass handed to you by Cyborg on the Wii?" she said with a smirk, lowering her head so that she was hidden by her cloak. Beast Boy narrowed his eyes and looked at her, his bottom lip pouting out.

"Ha, ha, very funny…"

 _Everything was normal._

Robin came back into the room a few moments later, shoving his cell phone into the pocket of his pants.

"Turns out the delivery guy blew a tire and had to wait for a mechanic to come replace it. Looks like we get a third pizza for free. Beast Boy, I gave him the go ahead for that Vegan Ultimate you like so much." He said, waving his hand. Beast Boy fisted his hand and quickly brought it down towards him excitedly.

"Yes! Thanks brah!"

The pizza arrived about twenty minutes later, and in due time because all five of the teens felt as though they were going to pass out from hunger. Raven felt much better than she did earlier and almost regretted hiding herself from the others for those three days. She had known all along that it was a foolish thing to do, but she didn't know how normal it would feel to be in Beast Boy's presence. It was almost as if he had forgotten the whole thing. That is, of course, until later that evening when Raven decided to call it a night and go back to her room and he stalked after her. At first she thought that he was going back to his own room, but when she entered her room and he stopped in his tracks she knew that wasn't the case. Before she got the chance to close her door, her eyes caught his and her heart sunk.

 _He was going to ruin this night, wasn't he._

"Raven, I'm really sorry about the other day." He apologized quietly, rubbing his arm. "I… I shouldn't have kissed you, that was a really selfish thing for me to do. Sorry that I upset you."

She looked at him quietly for a moment before sighing. "It's okay. Don't worry about it." Thinking the conversation was done, she began to close the door.

 _How foolish she had been._

Beast Boy stepped closer and stuck his foot in the door, preventing it from closing all the way.

 _Raven felt like dying._

 _Coulnd't he just let it be?_

He looked at her for a minute with droopy eyes. "Can we… talk about it for a minute?"

 _Clearly not._

"What exactly would you like to talk about, Beast Boy…" Raven sighed, letting go of the door and leaning against the frame, her arms crossing over her chest. She might as well stop trying to fight it because he was just going to keep insisting until she agreed, like the child he was. He straightened his back.

"Well… I just need to know, like, I really need to know, because you really didn't answer the other night." He took a deep breath. "Did you really feel nothing… when I kissed you? Like, at all?"

Raven looked down at the floor for a moment. "I don't know." She said in response. She looked back up at him and was shocked by his expression. His eyes were wide, his mouth hung open, like he was expecting a completely different answer. He had seemed so confident with the fact that Raven had spilled her deepest feelings to him the night of the party that she was sure he must have thought that she was interested in him.

 _But clearly…not?_

He stepped towards her, his fists clenched at his side. "You…you don't know? So you might have felt something?"

Raven held her hand up right before it touched his chest. "Okay…back up." She ordered, causing him to take a step backwards. "I said I don't know, not yes, not no. Can't you just be satisfied with that?"

"How can I be satisfied with that? That makes it worse!" his voice began to grow louder which made Raven weary. She quickly leaned out of her doorway and peered down the hall to see if anyone was coming. He seemed to catch on and lowered his tone. "Raven, come on. You're killing me! What am I supposed to do with 'I don't know'. Do you want to be a thing; do you not want to be a thing?"

"Kay…you are confusing 'I might have felt something' for 'I might want to date you'. There is a big difference. We are not going to be a thing."

Beast Boy frowned. "But why? If you did feel something, why would you not want to be a thing? What's wrong with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you Beast Boy; I'm just not completely sure of my feelings. And, I just can't have a relationship, plain and simple. You should know this."

Again Beast Boy took a step closer. "Why can't you try? I'm willing to try."

"We literally have zero in common. Why do you want to have a thing all of a sudden?"

"I know you Rae; I think we have more in common than you think. And I told you, I've liked you for years now, remember."

"You just want to try because you think I'm "hot"." Raven frowned and eyed him carefully. He paused for a moment with a stunned look on his face, a blush covering his cheeks.

"Not true," he said finally. "It's a bonus, yeah, but not true. I want to take care of you Rae, I know you don't really find me funny, and I know I can be annoying, but I think I can make you happy… I want to try at least."

Raven felt a part of her heart melt. That might have been the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. She didn't know what to do; she still was unsure about her feelings and didn't want to lead him on. But if they kept going down the path they were currently on, it would only make them resent each other.

 _Ugh…what should she do?_

Raven thought for a few minutes while he rambled on about the reasons why they would be good together, though she barely listened. Giving some sort of test run a go wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, as long as he knew she wasn't committed one hundred percent. He would have to know that whatever they were going to be was just a trial and error sort of deal, and if she at any point, decided they were better off just friends, he needed to respect that and back off. And the others could not find out until she was completely sure it was what she wanted, so they would have to keep it secret, which seemed like a hassle.

She sighed and leaned her head back, an ache beginning to form behind her eyes. She held her hand up, silencing the Changling. " _If_ we start something no one can know until I figure out how I actually feel."

He nodded his head. "Okay."

"And _if_ we start something there needs to be boundaries, which I will choose."

"Done."

"And _if_ we start something and I decided I'm not interested, we go back to the way things were without any ifs, ands or buts and we forget the whole thing happened."

He nodded once more. "Of course."

She looked him up and down, her gaze finally landed in his eyes. "We can try. But it's not anything serious, it's just a test to see how I actually feel. So do not get attached."

Beast Boy jumped excitedly in his spot, turning quickly into a koala bear and falling towards Raven. Out of reflex, she caught him and he snuggled into her.

"Deal!"

* * *

 **Hope you liked these two past chapters! If so, drop a review :)**


	5. The Late Birthday Gift

"If you want this thing to end before it even begins...keep doing what you're doing."

Raven, who was sitting with her legs up on the couch and a book in hand nudged away the large green husky that was flopping beside her. He whimpered and sat up, his pointed ears falling. It had been only two days since they had agreed to try...whatever they were doing, and Beast Boy had proved even more annoying than usual. He had been basically glued to her heels, following her everywhere she went, trying to be cuddly even when the other Titans were around, which was a big no in her book. It made Raven concerned that they would suspect something, and it made her uncomfortable. She wasn't used to close contact with, well, anybody. The closest she had ever been to anyone, soberly, was Malchior and they hadn't even kissed. The sudden close proximity that Beast Boy insisted they have was new to her and she didn't know how she felt about it.

"Seriously," she continued, ignoring his sad, puppy dog expression. "What was the one rule I laid down already?"

He blinked. "That you don't want the other to know."

"Exactly, and any of them could walk in this room at any time. So cut it out."

Beast Boy fell over onto his back on the couch, turning into a human, one arm dangled dramatically to the floor and the other laid across his forehead.

"Ughhhhhh," he moaned causing Raven to roll her eyes. "We haven't been acting any different than normal. How is this "us trying"? It's like you just said that you would try to get me off your back."

"Maybe I did." Raven said with a smirk. Beast Boy narrowed his eyes.

"I mean it Rave, why did we even agree to this if nothings going to change?"

She could tell he was frustrated with her, and she knew that he was right. She would eventually have to give into him a little bit if she wanted to figure out her own feelings. She just needed time to let her walls down.

"Just give me time, okay. This was never exactly a well thought out plan for me. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"What are we talking about?"

Beast Boy quickly sat up and he and Raven turned to look behind there where they saw Cyborg entering the room from the hallway, one eyebrow raised. Raven blushed slightly and turned back to her book, snuggling her back into the arm of the chair.

"Uhhh," Beast Boy tried to rack his brain for excuses. "We were talking about what to get everyone for Christmas. We're thinking about going splits on a gift for Star, but _Raven_ can't make up her mind." She had to admit, that was slick, especially for him. Cyborg sat on the couch between then, turning his head back and forth from one to the other.

"It's the beginning of November, isn't it a little too early to be talking about Christmas?"

"It's never too early." Raven said over her book. Cyborg shrugged and kicked his feet up on the coffee table, turning his complete attention to Beast Boy.

"So bro, remember how I didn't have the money to get you a present last week."

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah man, but its cool. I don't need anything, your friendships enough."

Cyborg waved his hand and shook his head. "Hear me out and check out what I have since managed to get my hands on."

Raven peered over the pages of her book and watched as Cyborg pulled two tickets from his pocket and shoved them at Beast Boy. She couldn't see what the tickets were, but she noticed the green teen's face light up.

"What the hell? No way! Is this for reals?"

Cyborg smiled and nodded his head proudly. "Managed to trade them for my old school Nintendo to a dude downtown. I knew you'd want to go."

"Dude that's sick, but you didn't have to do that. I know how much you loved that console."

"Please, it's the least I could do for my best friend. Besides this will be the perfect opportunity to pick up some ladies." Cyborg wiggled his eyebrows. Raven furrowed her brows and swished her hand towards her. The tickets flew from Beast Boy's hand into hers.

"Hey!" he called out. She looked down at them and read the large blue letters.

"Club Chaos?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow. Cyborg once again smiled proudly.

"It's the brand new nightclub that opened down by the bridge. The grand opening is this Saturday and everybody who's anybody is gonna be there. Including the two most handsome bachelors in Jump City, Beasty and yours truly."

He grabbed the tickets out of Raven's hand and gave them back to Beast Boy. Raven put her book on her lap.

"Beast Boy just turned eighteen. He can't get into a club." She said nonchalantly.

"Girl, you need to use your head." Cyborg responded, giving her a look. "We are the Teen Titans, we saved the friggin world! My dude can go anywhere he wants."

"The law is the law, and he's underage. Being a superhero isn't going to change that. They're not going to let him in." Raven was feeling annoyed again and she couldn't tell if it was due to the stupidity of her two male companions, or if it was because of the flashes of Beast Boy dancing with other girls that was suddenly invading her mind. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the unwanted thoughts. She thought that they were trying to have a thing, now he suddenly wanted to go fuck around at a nightclub? She supposed she shouldn't really care since she had been the one to tell him not to get attached. They weren't really together, they were just testing the waters, he was free to do as he liked and frankly she shouldn't have cared.

 _But she did._

"Let who in where?"

The three teens once again looked around to see Robin and Starfire walking into the room, Robin's normally slicked hair slightly tousled. Raven's mind immediately jumped to wondering why that was which she felt extremely guilty about and looked away. Beast Boy held the tickets out so they could see them as they approached.

"Look what Cy got me for my birthday! Tickets to the grand opening of Club Chaos! We're making Saturday night bro night." He said with a large toothy smile. Robin frowned.

"Thanks for the invite."

"Come on Rob," Cyborg started, rubbing his bald head. "I knew you wouldn't want to come so I saved myself the trouble of getting another ticket. It was hard enough to haggle these ones."

Robin leaned on the back of the couch. "Its fine, I was joking. But uh...you know Beast Boy's underage, right? He won't be able to get past the bouncer."

Raven looked at her leader. "Thank you."

"We'll get him in, no problem. I will not let anything screw up my man's late birthday present from Cyborg." Cyborg chimed, pointing his thumb into his chest. "I'm gonna make sure he's gonna get all the booze and all the booty his little green ass deserves."

He held up his hand for Beast Boy to high five, which he did, making Raven's heart ache.

 _She didn't care...she didn't care..._

Robin rolled his eyes and pushed away from the couch. "Just don't get arrested. It'll look bad on me and I don't want to have to explain anything to Batman. So if they say no, you can bring your little green ass back to the tower." He gave Beast Boy a look. Beast Boy rolled his head.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

 **Short chapter but I hope you liked it! Drop a review :)**


	6. Giving Effort

**Hey everyone! I hope you are doing well. First, I would like to apologize for any spelling mistakes. I am extremely fast at typing and I have a Japanese computer, so no English autocorrect! If there are any mistakes, I am deeply sorry. I hope you like this chapter, it was fun to write. :)**

* * *

Raven climbed into her bed, ignoring Beast Boy who was pacing back and forth before her.

The day had gone by rather relaxed after Cyborg had announced his belated present to the green Titan. Raven got the chance to actually read some of her book and even got a little time to herself to meditate while Cyborg took Beast Boy went for a drive. The only time she had felt anything other than being at peace was when she had gone to the bathroom and heard a hushed moan come from Starfire's room, causing her to quicken her pace.

 _Twice in one day? Jesus…_

Now that it was late, Raven was ready to get into bed and recharge for tomorrow. Unfortunately Beast Boy hadn't gotten the hint when she had said she was going to bed and had followed her to her room, which she hadn't protested. But what was strange to her was that he wasn't saying anything, he was just pacing like a caged animal. She eyed him carefully as he did so.

"You're going to put a hole in my floor if you keep that up." She said, patting her comforter down around her. He continued, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

He looked at her, stopping his slow stride and crossed his arms. "Are you sure you're okay with me going to Club Chaos on Saturday?" he asked, his voice sounding desperate. Raven sighed. She should have known this was about that stupid Club Chaos ticket. Before he and Cyborg had left for their drive he had asked her the same question, which she had said she was fine almost immediately, despite the burning in her heart that told her otherwise, but he didn't have to know about that. She leaned back on her pillow, resting her back against the wall behind her.

"I am one hundred and ten percent sure that I am okay with it. If you can get in that is." She told him. "Now can I please go to bed?"

Beast Boy quickly made his way to her bed and sat down on it, his green eyes staring at her. She felt her heart thump against her ribcage.

"But what about our thing? Aren't you worried that other girls will come onto me? Don't you want to tell me to stay away fro-"

"Beast Boy… _not_ a relationship, remember? If you want to mess around with other girls then be my guest. I have no say whatsoever in your…personal life." Again her heart beat against her chest and her lamp light flickered.

 _Damn her wild emotions and these powers trying to give her away._

Luckily for her, Beast Boy seemed to be oblivious to the light. "But what about the other night with Wonder Girl? You were hella jealous."

Raven felt her eye twitch. "Have you gained the power to turn into a broken record? Jesus, I have been over this with you one million times. It was-"

"Yeah, I know…the alcohol." He mumbled, cutting her off. She nodded.

"Exactly. It was the I may have been a bit…irritated, but it wasn't so much that I'm going to stop you from enjoying your 'boys night out'. Go have fun. I'll be here when you get back." It almost killed her to say those words. Why was it hurting so badly?

 _She. Did. Not. Have. Feelings. For. Him._

"Now please, leave my room so I can get some sleep."

Beast Boy frowned but did not move a muscle. Raven wondered for a moment if she was ever going to be able to fall asleep without a fight ever again as long as this…whatever this was, was going on. The chances that she wouldn't were high.

He finally nodded his head. "Alright Rae, I'll leave," his eyes flickered and his lips pulled into a mischevious smile which slightly caught Raven off guard. "But…how about a kiss before I go?"

Well, that completely caught her off guard. Raven felt her cheeks flush and her mouth fell open slightly. She knew him to be sometimes bold but he wasn't stupid. He should have known better than to request such things from her. Her eyes narrowed.

"I don't think so."

"Oh, come on Raven! You said you wanted to try, right? Well, lets just give it a try, maybe it will help you figure stuff out." He pleaded, leaning closer to her. She pushed herself further into the wall, hoping that it open up and suck her in. "Come on, we've already done it. I think we should get ourselves used to it, that way you might be able to figure out your feelings."

Raven thought for a moment. God she was actually considering it. Deep down, she knew that he was right. She knew that she would have to push herself a little bit in order to figure out her feelings for him, but there is something about the idea of randomly kissing him when she was unsure that didn't sit well with her.

She sighed. "One kiss. That's it, then you have to leave my room and let me sleep."

Beast Boy clenched his fists excitedly, his face warming up with a large smile. But Raven continued before he could get carried away. "And don't even think about going for a feelsky, or I will literally break your hand. Got it?"

He nodded wildly. "Yup, no hand stuff. Got it!"

She swallowed hard, mentally preparing herself. She knew they had kissed before, but she still felt equally as nervous and as awkward. Honestly speaking, she was amazed at how eager and confident Beast Boy was being about it. She knew that he had been with Terra ages ago, and she wouldn't pretend like she didn't know they had done stuff, but he was reletively new to physical contact too. Hense why Cyborg was taking him out to get him some… 'booty', but Raven wouldn't think about that.

He scooted closer to her.

 _Oh god, this was happening._

Her breathing became shaky in her chest and she took a deep breath. Beast Boy took notice and smiled softly. "Are you nervous?"

"No, don't be stupid." _Yes._

His smile grew slightly, his bottom fang sticking out of his mouth. "You sure? Because I can see you shaking."

"Do you want this kiss or not?" she hissed, about five seconds away from telling him to forget it. He nodded, his smile vanishing immediately.

"Yeah, sorry." He cleared his throat and the atmosphere became seriously quiet. Raven waited. She didn't know what for but she waited. Was he going to make the first move like he did last time, or was it her turn? She hoped he wasn't waiting for her to do it because he would be waiting an awfully long time. Minutes seemed to be ticking by, although she knew it was probably only about ten seconds. She was trying to look anywhere but his eyes, was that what he was waiting for? Could you not kiss someone without looking in their eyes first? Maybe she should look at him. Or maybe if she didn't he would just go away, but that was wishful thinking.

After another few silent moments, Raven felt felt his soft fingers brush against her cheek. She flinched at the contact and her blood began to pump through her body at lightspeed. His thumb gently stroked her face.

"Is this okay?" he asked quietly. She swallowed again but nodded causing him to smile. He leaned forward and Raven closed her eyes, readying herself to receive the kiss. But instead of his lips touching her own, they pressed against her forehead. Her violet eyes opened with surprise.

 _What was he doing?_

After lingering for a moment there, he pulled away and finally their eyes met. She was stuck, this was his plan. To catch her off guard and trap her. They looked at each other for a moment before Beast Boy leaned in, tilting his head sideways and pressing his lips to hers. She closed her eyes again and began to internally chant her mantra, trying to calm the storm that was building within her entire body.

This kiss was different than their last. It wasn't as gentle, and instead of just sitting still with their lips pressed against one another, Beast Boy was moving, his lips desperately trying to find some sort of rhythm with her own. She was internally panicking, she had no idea what to do, but she decided to go along with him. She began to move her lips against his, only being poked a few times by his fangs. His lips were soft, and the rhythm made them feel softer. It wouldn't have been so bad if her control hadn't begun to slip, causing the lights in the room to flicker, and the books on her bookshelf to rattle against one another. Beast Boy opened one eye to quickly look around at the room that was coming alive but he didn't stop. Infact he did the opposite.

Raven felt his tongue dart out of his mouth and prod at her bottom lip. She jumped slightly in her spot and pulled away from him, he groaned in response and looked at her.

"What?" he asked, obviously irked at the fact that she had stopped. The books on her shelf stopped rattleing but her light continued to flicker.

"What are you doing?" she asked, out of breath and trembling.

 _Azarath, metrion, zinthos. Azarath, metrion, zintos._

"Kissing you?"

"What were you doing with your tongue?" Raven wasn't an idiot; she knew what he was doing. He was trying to push his limits a bit further, but she wasn't ready. Adding tongue into the mix made things heated, and making things heated often resulted in going further than kissing, something she was very much not ready for yet. She needed to learn how to get a grib on her emotions and her control before they ventured down that path.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "Uh….kissing you?" he sounded confused. "But trying with tongue?"

"No."

"No?"

"I'm not ready for that yet."

"Why? Its just kissing…it's not like we're-"

"I said no!" she barked. Beast Boy flinched at the rise in her voice, making her feel slightly guilty. She sighed and brought it down a bit. "I am not ready for anything more than a normal kiss right now. And you're lucky you even got that."

He stayed quiet for a second. "Sorry, I didn't mean to push you."

She shook her head. "It's fine. I just…I need time, like I said. If you want this to work we need to go very, very slow. Okay?"

"I'm okay with that. Anything for you, Rae. I'll let you set the pace from now on, sound good?"

She appriciated that. "Yes, sounds good. Thank you."

There was a short pause. Raven could feet her heart beat slowing down and the lamp had finally stopped flickering. She was glad that Beast Boy had the decency to respect her wishes; that was one thing she did admire about him. Despite his lack of class and pervertedness, he was a gentleman at heart.

"So," the changling said after a moment. Raven looked at him. "How was it?"

 _Of course._

"It was…adequate."

His jaw dropped. "What? Come on, throw me a bone here! It was totally better than adequete." He quickly morphed into a puppy, his long tongue falling out of his mouth. She couldn't help but to smile.

"Well…considering I haven't kissed anyone other than you before in my life, it was pretty good."

Beast Boy chuffed out his furry chest, his tongue still hanging down. Raven's smile grew, he was so goofy but she thought it was oddly charming. She reached out and scratched him behind the ear, causing him to lean into her hand.

"Now," she said softly, bringing her hand away. "Please leave."

Beast Boy transformed back into a human and sighed, standing up and stretching his arms into the air. Raven's eyes couldn't help but fall to the small amount of green skin that showed as his shirt rode up with the motion, the deep v-lines of his abdomen making her stomach turn.

 _Why were his pants so goddamn low?_

Beast Boy caught her wondering eyes and smirked. "Like what you see Rae?" he asked teasingly. Raven's eyebrows furrowed.

"Leave, _now_!"

Her powers opened the door from across the room. Beast Boy chuckled and held his hands up defensively. "Okay okay, I'm out! Night." And with that, he pranced out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **Yay! All done :) If you liked it, you know the drill 3**


	7. The Sleepover

**Another chapter so quick! I was on a roll today! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Saturday came in the blink of an eye unfortunately for Raven. She had just started getting used to kissing as Beast Boy had made it a habit to come into her room before bed to pester her every night. But she wasn't complaining. She found that she was beginning to like kissing him, and even though there still wasn't any tongue involved, she had once allowed him to run his hands over her, which was nice. She figured that perhaps within a few weeks she would be ready to take their physical relationship a notch higher, but that all depended on her control, something she was terrified she would lose if they pushed it too far. Another downside of their late night escapades was that she could feel herself getting more and more unsure about the club. She knew they were still not technically in a relationship, and she knew that they had only really been getting closer for the past four days, but she didn't want that to end, a huge part of her wanted to continue growing closer. If he were to get into the club and meet someone and bring her home for the night, she absolutely didn't know how she would react. Or worse, what if he met someone and they clicked and began dating.

 _No._

She was not interested in Beast Boy. It didn't matter if he slept with someone, or if he started dating someone. In fact, it would help her put an end to this ridiculous and pointless trial run.

Raven, who was sitting at the kitchen table, looked up from her teacup as a superior smell filled her nostrils. She crinkled her nose as Cyborg walked by, dressed in an over-sized football jacket, black t-shirt and jeans. Beast Boy was close at his heals; his hair gelled in a way that she had never seen before. He was dressed in a purple tank top and black skinny jeans. Both of them smelled as though they had fallen into a tub filled with cologne.

"You two stink." She said without inhaling. She turned her attention away from Beast Boy, whose casual appearance was oddly appealing to her. "There's such thing as too much, you know."

Cyborg psshed at her, waving his hand. "You're not a club girl, Rave. You don't understand what they want. When everyone's so drunk they can barely dance and the rooms so packed we can barely move, our scents are going to be like a beacon of light, shining in the dark abyss."

Raven made a face and took a sip of her tea, relishing in the herbal scents that were coming from her mug. "Whatever."

"You ready for the night of your life, little buddy?" Cyborg asked, patting Beast Boy strongly on the back. He smiled in response.

"So ready."

Cyborg clapped his hands together. "Sick. I'm gonna go get the car started. Have a good night being lame, Raven." Raven narrowed her eyes as the robot man chuckled and left the room, leaving her alone with the goofball. An awkward silence filled the air and she refused to look at him. He scuffed his feet.

"So, I guess I'm going now." He said after a moment. Raven took another sip of her tea.

"Guess so."

This time he narrowed his eyes. "And you're still one hundred and ten percent that you don't care."

"One hundred and twenty."

She could feel the fire spitting from her tongue and wished it would stop. Why was she being so cold? _She didn't care, she didn't care._

Beast Boy sighed. "Alrighty, well…I guess I'll go then. Have a good night Raven." He ruffled her hair with his hand before trotting off after Cyborg. Raven stifled back from protesting him leaving. She couldn't understand why it hurt her so badly that he was going, and on the contrary she couldn't understand why it was so hard for her to tell him that it hurt her. She chugged the rest of her tea quickly and trudged into the living room where Robin and Starfire were cuddled up, watching TV. She almost gagged at the sight but instead of retreating to her room she joined them on the other end of the couch. They looked at her and distanced themselves from each other slightly. Had she just ruined a moment between them? Not that she cared if she did.

"Raven," Starfire chimed, pressing pause on the remote. "We are watching a terrifying Earth documentary called Game of the Thrones. Would you care to watch it with us? It is very informative on how primal earthlings behaved."

Raven lifted the hood of the purple hoodie she was wearing over her head. "I'm pretty sure that's not a documentary, Star." She mumbled, slumping into the couch. Robin put his arm around Starfire and pulled her back into him.

"Is it not?" she asked him, turning her bright green eyes to meet his mask covered ones. Robin licked his lips.

"Not really. But that's okay; it gives you an idea of how some things might have happened."

She nodded her head and turned her attention back to the paused TV screen, her face scrunched with confusion. Robin took the remote from her hand and pressed play. Raven sat with them but barely watched, her eyes seemed to see right through the TV, and her mind was everywhere but in the living room, although every few minutes they would dart to the clock that hung on the wall.

She calculated that it would take Cyborg and Beast Boy fifteen minutes to drive to the club if traffic was heavy, and then add an hour of standing in line. After that she was convinced that they would be refused from entering and would be on their way home. However by the time the couple beside her had started their third hour long episode of their series, she began to lose hope.

Raven pulled her cell phone from her pocket and quickly opened Snapchat. Sure enough, both Beast Boy and Cyborg had updated their stories not moments ago. Raven started at the updates but dared not open them.

 _They had gotten in._

Suddenly the TV blew off, making a loud popping noise. Raven quickly looked up and Robin jumped to his feet, hurrying over to check the cables. Starfire curled her legs underneath her.

"What happened?" she asked. Raven stayed quiet, muttering her mantra.

"Not sure." Robin admitted, slapping the back of the TV. "Everything's plugged in correctly." He looked up at Raven and she cursed under her breath. Leave it to Robin to put two and two together. She shifted uncomfortably in her spot. "You okay, Raven?" he asked. Starfire looked at her female friend,

 _Great._

"Never better." She mumbled getting to her feet. "Since the TV's busted, I'm going to bed." She began to walk towards the hallway, hearing Robin speak behind her.

"It is late, maybe it's a good place to stop until next time, huh?"

She didn't hear Starfire's answer; she was hurrying as fast as she could to escape into her room. When she closed her door she quickly pulled her phone out again, ready to see the snap. She clicked it, and sure enough there was Beast Boy at the bar, Beast Boy with a bunch of girls, Beast Boy and Cyborg having the time of their lives. The screen of her phone cracked and Raven shoved it back into her pocket.

She was angry, but she shouldn't have been. She felt like crying, but she shouldn't have. She wanted Beast Boy all to herself, but she absolutely had no reason to.

 _She didn't like him. She didn't like him. She didn't like him._

Raven sat down on the floor in front of her door, breathing deeply. She needed to calm down; she needed to get a hold of herself. Crossing her legs she began to chant her mantra over, and over, and over again. Slowly her world turned dark and quiet. She was finally at peace. Whoever had discovered the act of meditation was a saint.

She didn't know how long she was out for, but she was snapped out of her trance very abruptly a while later when something violently fell against her door. She felt a bit dazed, not coming out of it naturally and sat on her floor confused for a moment before getting up and opening her door to see. Unfortunately for her, as she opened the door a large body came crashing in on top of her, both of them falling to the ground. Raven hit the floor with a hard thud, the body on top of her heavy. It was Beast Boy, and he reeked of a mix of drowned out cologne and alcohol. Raven gasped out a breath and pushed at his shoulders, trying to lift him off of her. He must have been leaning on her door when she had opened it. His limp body moved slightly and he pushed himself up on his knees, straddling Raven's hips, one of his hands on either side of her head. He blinked a few times, his bloodshot eyes trying to focus. Raven stared up at him awkwardly.

"Would you get off me!" she demanded, lowering her hands from his shoulders. His green eyes looked as though they were struggling to stay open, but she knew he was coherent because he did as she asked, and pushed himself off of her and onto his rear end. She sat up herself and looked at him. He was a hot mess. The hair that had been perfectly gelled earlier was sticking out in every direction, his purple shirt looked as though one or two drinks had been spilled on it during the course of the evening and there was a few bright purple hickies covering his neck. Raven swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat as her eyes quickly glimpsed across them before pulling back to look at his own eyes.

"You got in." was all she said. He chuckled goofily, wavering in his spot on the floor. She worried for a moment that he was going to fall over sideways.

"You"- _hic_ -"knows it…"

Raven cleared her throat, racking her brains, thinking what to say or do. But she didn't need to say or do anything, because Beast Boy began to drunkenly ramble.

"Oh man, fam…what a fucking"- _hic-_ "what a fucking night. That club is"- _hic-_ "dope. You really should go, mama. You'd have a fucking time." – _hic-_. Raven waited for him to continue, which she knew he would, but she got a bit closer to him just in case he did fall over and needed someone to prevent him from getting a concussion. "There was so many, sick" _-hic_ -"people. And so many hot girls...so many."

Raven felt a part of her heart shatter and she tried her very best to tell herself that it was the alcohol talking, not him. And even if it was him, she shouldn't have cared. He was not hers.

As she predicted he began to fall so she grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back up. What a pain.

"Where's Cyborg?" she asked quietly, worrying that the big metal lug had seen him fall into her bedroom. Beast Boy shook his head.

"Went home with some" _-hic_ -"chick." He responded, his words beginning to slur together. Raven raised an eyebrow. "Honestly sucha groovy time…" he began to trail off, his eyes drifting closed. Raven shook him, causing his eyes to open again.

"By the looks of your neck, it looks like you could have done the same." She said bitterly, poking one of the purple hickies with her finger. Beast Boy laughed and cupped the side of his neck with his hand.

"Oh yeah…I totally forgot about"- _hic_ -"that redhead. Dude, she was alloverme."

Raven fought back the urge to smack him. "I can see that." She decided that she couldn't leave him on the floor and got to her feet, dragging him up as well, he followed her surprisingly easily. As he continued to ramble about the redheaded girl, Raven debated taking him back to his own room. But knowing him he would have been too loud and would wake up Robin and Starfire, in fact she was surprised he didn't do that already. She looked over her shoulder at her bed and hated herself for the decision she was about to make.

"And my fucking god…" Beast Boy continued as she led him over to her bed, trying her best to support his weight. "She gave the best"- _hic_ -"fucking head. Holy shit."

 _Okay…that she did not need to know._

Raven threw Beast Boy on her bed and made quick work of taking his shoes off. She then waved her hand, her magic causing the blankets to pull out from under him and cover him tightly. Beast Boy chuckled, his story coming to an abrupt halt.

"Cool man." He muttered, watching the blankets move on their own. Raven shook her head. She supposed having him sleep in her bed for one night wouldn't be horrible, and judging by the state he was in how, she could only assume that he would be out cold very soon. She stood beside her bed for a moment, looking at him. Did she want to sleep beside him? Did she want to instead opt for the floor?

The thought of the unknown redhead kept popping up in Raven's mind, irritating her. The last thing she wanted to think of was some stranger on her knees with her mouth full of…Beast Boy, but here she was. Her mouth was dry.

"So," she began, crossing her arms. "Why didn't you go home with that girl…? If she was so good."

Beast Boy looked at Raven seriously, both of his eyes seeming to focus for the first time that night. "I wanted to be with you."

It was short. It was coherent. And it was sweet. Raven's mouth fell open slightly as she looked at the green man in her bed. His expression was unreadable, it was drunk yes but there was something deeper, something real. Raven shook her head, choosing to ignore it and she walked to the other side of the bed, sitting down on it. She wasn't going to sleep under the covers with him, that would be too much. As she lay down she felt him stiffen and he looked at her.

"Wh-what are you doing?"- _hic_ -"Are we…sleeping together?"

Raven's cheeks burned at his question and she laid down with her back to him. "Just for tonight. I don't feel like taking you back to your room."

"Sweet…"

The room fell silent as the lamp turned off on its own. Raven could feel her heart beating fast in her chest. She wasn't really close to him, but she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. He had chosen to come back to her, instead of going home with some rando from the bar. Perhaps his feelings for her were much deeper than she had thought. To her, his feelings were always adolescent, nothing more than a crush based merely on physical attraction, which was half of the reason she was so hesitant on allowing herself to open up to him. She hated the thought of letting her guard down and him leaving her if someone else better, prettier, or less creepy came along; someone like Terra, or someone like the redhead from the club. She snuggled into her pillow.

 _The redhead from the bar…_

She kept coming into her mind. Grinding against Beast Boy, making out with Beast Boy, sucking on his neck and on his…

Beast Boy shifted behind Raven breaking her from her thoughts. She turned her head slightly as if to see him over her shoulder. His hand snaked out of the blankets and around her waist and pulled her closer to his body, spooning her. Raven gasped.

"Beast Boy…what are you doing?" she asked, her voice monotone. But he didn't answer, he merely snuggled his face into her hair. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and sighed. "I will give you to the count of three to-"

She was cut off by the sound of a light snore. "You've got to be kidding me….Beast Boy!" She bucked her ass into him, quickly realizing that he was no longer under the blankets but was flush against her. He didn't wake up. "Beast Boy!"

The snoring continued, although she wasn't completely sure if it was real or not. She sighed again. Whatever, he wasn't going to move, and it wasn't horrible to have him holding her, well despite the strong smell that was wafting from him. She closed her eyes and decided to just go with it.

She would kill him in the morning.


	8. Awkward Awakening

Raven's eyes opened peacefully in the morning. She had slept so well and she was so comfortable, though she couldn't understand why. It wasn't until something tightened around her waist and she looked down to see a green arm wrapped around her that she remembered. She blushed.

She had slept, the whole night in Beast Boy's arms. Like a couple. Like two people who legitimately cared for one another. She shifted slightly, trying to move out of his grip but her backside brushed up against something hard. She froze.

 _No._

 _No, no, hell no._

Her movement seemed to wake the sleeping man beside her and he stretched his shoulders back, groaning as he did so. Beast Boy opened his eyes and was slightly surprised to see Raven before him, his grip on her loosened.

"R-Raven?" he questioned, his voice completely shocked. Raven ground her teeth together, feeling the object against her ass twitch.

 _She wanted to die._

And to make matters worse, Beast Boy hadn't seemed to notice. "Why am I in your room? Why are we…cuddling?"

"You came here last night after you came back from the club. You were too drunk to take back to your room so I let you crash here. Now will you please…. _move_!"

Beast Boy sat still for a moment before looking between them. His cheeks flushed a deep shade of red and he sprung away from her to the complete other side of the bed, his hands diving to cover the bulge that was protruding from his skinny jeans. She rolled over and sat up, a blush coloring her own cheeks.

"I…that…I'm…that just happens sometimes, i-it's not my fault." he rambled, trying to defend himself. Raven would not look at him but she shook her head.

"Forget it. Just stop talking about it."

He nodded his head wildly. She would be lying if she had said that the feeling of him against hadn't made her fantasies run wild. Did he even remember that girl at the club? If they ever got to…that point would he compare her?

Beast Boy chuckled, his hands still covering his crotch. "Guess I was the one who was out of it this time huh…"

Raven peered at him out of the corner of her eye. "Do you remember anything?"

Beast Boy's blush answered her question. "Yeah," he cleared his throat. "The club was fun. I don't remember anything after I left though. I think I got a cab home?" He leaned his head to the side.

"I'm surprised you can even remember that to be honest."

"Yeah…I may have had one or two many shots…"

"You think?"

What followed would have been an awkward silence if Beast Boy hadn't of yawned and made the most unattractive sound Raven had ever heard, making her slump her shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" she asked in monotone. He finished his yawn and blinked a few times.

"Meh...hangovers not so bad."

"Shocking..."

There it was; the awkward silence. Both of the teenagers looked down at the bed below them, Raven still a bit shook up about feeling his erection pressed against her. She was aware that morning wood was a real thing, but that didn't change the fact that it had surprised her and made her feel extremely strange around him. Beast Boy snuffled loudly. Raven's eyes flicked up at him.

"So," he began. "We really slept together all night, huh?" his mouth twisted into a smile, his eyes squinting slightly.

"If by sleeping together you mean we were in the same bed, unconscious all night. Then yes, we slept together."

He snickered before getting serious. "I didn't…do anything douchy…did I?"

"Do you really think you'd be alive right now if you did?" She would ignore the cuddling for the time being. It really did bless her with a comfortable sleep, despite the awakening.

He nodded his head and looked to the side, his mouth surpressing a smile. Raven wondered what he was thinking and why he was fighting so hard to fight the smile. He looked ridiculous. They hadn't done anything to bring him joy; it was basically like a ten year olds sleepover, why in the name of all that was good was he getting so giddy?

She sighed and rolled off of the bed, landing on her feet. She needed a hot tea...and she needed Beast Boy to get the hell out of her room. Her eyes widened when she caught herself thinking this way.

Just the night before she had thrown a hissy fit when she had found out he had gotten into the club, and felt as though she would break when she saw the hickies on his neck. Now she wanted nothing more than for him to leave her presence because he was irritating her. She turned around and looked at him, he was still smiling. Perhaps now was the perfect opportunity to kiss again and once again try to figure out her feelings. They were alone. Then again, he probably wanted to go to him own room and sleep a bit more, he had said his hangover wasn't bad not that he didn't have one.

Like he was reading her mind, Beast Boy got up, wavering a bit in his spot before yawning again. Raven could have killed herself for quickly glancing down at his crotch to see if the bulge was still there, it wasn't. "I think," he said mid yawn. "I'm gonna go lie down a bit in my room. I'm not really hungover but I am hella tired."

 _Well, there goes her chance._

Raven nodded. "Good, I want to read for a bit. Don't forget to shut the door when you leave."

He waved his hand at her while he walked towards the door, grabbing his shoes that she had tossed on the floor the previous night. "I won't. Thanks for taking care of me Rae."

"Just don't let it happen again, or I will leave you on the floor."

Beast Boy shot her a smile before pulling the door open; both of their eyes widdened when he did so and Raven immediately felt like diving under her bed.

Starfire was standing outside of the door looking just as stunned as the two teens inside. Her arm was raised, her fist balled as though she were about to knock. Her eyes moved from Beast Boy to Raven and back again for a few moments before slowly lowering her arm to her side. Raven could see her green orbs landing on his neck.

 _His hickied neck._

"Oh…" was all she said.

"Star, it is not what it looks like." Raven blurted, rushing over to stand beside Beast Boy, furious that he had decided to stand there like a deer caught in headlights. "He-"

Starfire smiled widely, her long eyelashed eyes squinting as her face lit up. "Robin was worried that Beast Boy had gone missing. Joy, that I was able to find him here." Her voice seemed slightly off and Raven wondered if she was faking the obiviousness. Raven relaxed a bit. "We found friend Cyborg asleep on the garage floor and we were wondering where you could have gotten to."

Raven side glanced at Beast Boy only to see he was doing the same thing to her. "I thought you said he went home with someone?" she hissed under her breath, he shrugged. Starfire clapped her hands and spun on her heels, her long hair flicking towards the other two.

"I shall go tell Robin the good news!"

Raven pushed past the changling and grabbed Starfires shoulder, tugging her backwards. Starfire turned her head, her confused expression returning to her face. "Wait, Star. I need to talk to you for a minute, okay?" the purple haired teen pleaded. "Beast Boy, weren't you going back to your room?"

Beast Boy hesitated for a moment before nodding his head and side stepping past the two girls. "Yup, I'm just gonna go…lay down for a bit…later!" and with that he rushed down the hallway. Raven led the alien princess into her room, shutting the door. She took notice to Starfire looking over at the bed. Looking for what, she had no idea. Raven took a deep breath and calmed herself. The last thing she needed was for anything else to explode, especially something in her room. They hadn't been caught doing anything, she shouldn't have been as nervous as she was but she felt like a fifteen year old who had just been caught having sex by her parents. She shuddered at the sudden risque images that were flying through her head, images that included the green idiot himself.

Starfire smiled awkwardly. "I did not know that you and Beast Boy…"she begun but Raven quickly cut her off.

"We aren't! He came home late last night from the club and collapsed in my room. He was plastered and I didn't know what to do so I let him sleep here. That's it."

She stared hopfully at Starfire, hoping that she would believe her. It was the truth afterall. Starfire looked at her for a moment.

"So you are saying that the bites of love that were upon his neck..."

"Not my doing." Raven felt her cheeks flare.

Starfire took a sigh of relief. "That is the reielf." she said. Raven ignored the small part of her that questioned why and smiled slightly too. "I thought that it was very strange that you suddenly wanted to persue an intimate relationship with the Beast Boy, it is good to know you were ust being a considerate friend."

 _Yup…that's what she was doing._

Raven's smile fell a bit, though she tried hard to keep it up. Starfire patted her shoulder. "I feel bad that friend Cyborg didn't have someone like you to help when he fell asleep in the garage." She giggled. "He looks very uncomfortable."

"I'm sure he was fine."

Starfire levitated off the ground slightly, growing even taller than she already was. "I came here to ask you Raven if you want to accompany me to the mall of shopping this afternoon? Robin has asked me out on a date and I would really enjoy the company of another female while I try to find some new attire."

Raven thought about it for a minute. She hated shopping, especially with Starfire, god love her. What should only take two hours tops of browsing and trying clothes on, Starfire always managed to make to span the entire day trudging around the mall and visiting the same stores over, and over, and over again.

"Sure…" she said against her better judgement. It made the pinkette squeal with joy and fly even higher into the air, bringing her knees up. Raven's eyes shifted to the floor, avoiding the full frontal panty shot she was suddenly exposed to from the lifting of Starfire's mini skirt. No matter how many times she or Robin would tell her not to do that, she always did. She wasn't sure if she didn't understand, or just didn't care. She was pretty sure it was the latter. "Can't wait…"


	9. Girls Day Out

Starfire held the baby blue cocktail dress up to herself, swaying from side to side in front of the mirror and looking down at her own body, her eyes were concentrated. Raven, who was sitting behind her on a velvet red bench that the store had kindly put out for impatient bystanders, closed her eyes. She knew this was going to take much longer than it should have; they had already been "shopping" for three hours, despite neither of them having one single bag in hand.

Starfire twirled around. "What do you think? Should I try this one on? I do very much enjoy the colour." She said, finally looking up into the mirror. Raven's head bobbed once as if she were falling asleep and she re-opened her eyes.

"Star…you've already tried on fifty million dresses…can't you just pick one?"she begged, severely wishing that her friend would not choose to stay much longer. Starfire stopped moving and stayed quiet for a minute.

"Perhaps you are correct…giving myself all of these options is only making it that more difficult to make of the decision."

Raven yawned and nodded. "Mm."

Starfire smiled and began to walk away quickly towards the changing room stall. "But it would be a shame if I didn't give this one the chance!"

"Ughhhh…" Raven leaned her back against the wall behind her. Why had she agreed to come, she would never know. When Starfire imerged from behind the curtain she gave an elegant twirl, placing her hand behind her head, Raven supposed to look sexy, and she had to admit that she did look very nice. Starfire had finally grown out of her awkward, slim as a board stage and was finally growing into her curves, and this dress showed it as it hugged her in every appropriate spot. She giggled.

"What do you think? Is this the date worthy?"

"You could tone it down a bit…its not like you're going to the Grammys."

Starfire ignored her and jumped with glee in her spot. "I think it is perfect! Oh, I hope Robin will think so too!" with that she jet back behind the curtain. Raven smiled slightly.

 _Oh well, at least she was happy and they could leave._

After that, Starfire grabbed a pair of silver heals and went to pay. As they walked out of the store and own the hall of the mall, she gabbered on and on about how excited she was for the date, so much so that Raven began to think of what it would be like to go on a date of her own. Her thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt however when the pinkette shoved her arm in front of her, hitting her square in the chest. The two girls stopped walking and Raven backed up, rubbing her sore breasts. She was about to ask Starfire what her deal was until she saw where her gaze was pointed.

"Before we leave," Starfire gasped, her lips pulled into a large smile. "We must go there!"

Raven frowned. "Victoria Secret? Really?" She had hardly pegged Starfire as the lingierie type, what with her lack of earthly knowledge and tact. She could still remember when the alien had first had sex with Robin and had shamelessly announced it at the dinner table. Nearly all of the Titans had choked on their food, and Beast Boy had even spit his entire mouth full of mashed potatoes directly into Raven's face.

 _Ah yes…she would never forget that lovely moment._

 _"It was very enjoyable because on Tamaran one does not partake in sexual activity unless it's for the purpose of reproduction."_ She had said, and now here they were, walking into a lingierie store because she was going on a date.

 _My how things change._

The alien flitted around happily as though she were a child in a candy store, Raven scuffing behind her and trying her best to keep her eyes straight ahead. The atmosphere made her uncomfortable, the girls that were filling the store laughing and gibbering made her annoyed, and to make matters worse her feet were beginning to hurt from walking all afternoon. She supposed she could easily hover to give them a break but that would take away one reason to complain.

"Oh, look Raven!" Starfire shot over to the wall, pulling what looked like a pile of red scrap material from the wall. She shook her head in disbelief as she walked over to her friend. "Do you think Robin would like this one?"

"I think you could probably just shred the shower curtain for a similar look." She said blandly. Starfires positive attitude did not waver and she put the item back on the wall, taking another off.

"What about this one? Do you think he would like this?"

"Honestly I think you should save your money on this crap. He's a guy. You could wear duct tape on your nipples and he'd be happy, and you can buy that for a dollar."

Starfire looked at her for a moment, her eyes blinking in confusion before she gasped. Raven raised an eyebrow, watching at the girl threw the garment back at the wall and flew past her. She turned around to see what was up.

"Raven!" Starfire called happily, holding up a black, lacy item. "This would look so the good on you!"

Raven nearly dropped dead. She could feel the burn in her cheeks and she shuffled her feet slightly. "M-me?! Why the hell would I need that, I'm not having sex." She spat, trying to keep her mind from turning to you-know-who, which it was trying desperately to do. Starfire looked at the item.

"Oh, but it would go so well with your skin tone and hair color. And black is your favorite color, yes?"

"No." Raven deadpanned causing Starfire to sigh and put it back on the wall.

"The television always makes shopping with female friends seem so enjoyable. " she said, her shoulders slummping down as she floated beside Raven. They both began towards the exit of the store.

"It's enjoyable for people who enjoy shopping, which I don't."

"Can we at least get an evening meal…I am famished." As soon as the question left Starfires mouth, Raven's stomach growled loudly. Finally, something she was happily willing to do with her friend.

The two of them made their way to the food court and after grabbing a table they split up to get their meals. It wasn't often that Raven ate junk food, beside pizza, so when the restaurant employee handed her the tray and the smell of her burger and fries hit her nostrils, she felt like melting. Not that the greesy smell of junk food necessarily appleaed to her all the time, but right now, it was exactly what she needed. She walked back to the table where Stafire had already started to dig into her Chinese noodles, a large plate of chicken balls piled beside them. Raven chuckled to herself and sat down.

 _Only Starfire._

The pinkette looked up with full cheeks, quickly covering her mouth while she chewed. She mumbled something which Raven took to be an apology. She merely shook her head, flumbling with the pack of vinegar she was trying to open to pour over her fries.

"No need to apologize, you did say you were famished." She said. Starfire smiled with closed lips and roughly swallowed her mouth full of food.

"I am happy I was able to find a dress and shoes at least." She changed the subject. "I look forward to seeing where Robin decides to take me."

Raven didn't say anything and instead un-wrapped her burger slowly; not that she didn't care about her friend's relationship, but she honestly just didn't know how to converse about such things. Robin and Starfire had been together for a few years now, and in the beginning she had found it was a bit easier to think of things to say. But now that they were old news and something she was very used to, she felt as though she was just repeating the same questions over and over again and talking about the same topics. She lifted the burger to her mouth and took a large bite.

 _Delicious._

When Starfire realized the demon girl was not going to respond she stuffed a few chicken balls into her mouth. "Do you ever wish you had a boyfriend, Raven?" she asked after swallowing. Raven, in mid chew, looked at her through lidded, unamused eyes.

"Why would I wish for something dumb like that?" she asked, pushing the food to one side of her mouth so she could respond. "I can survive on my own."

"But, do you not think it would be nice to be cared about by someone or to wake up in anothers arms?" Starfire asked, putting her chopsticks down on her tray and looking seriously at the purple haired girl. Raven raised an eyebrow and for a moment wondered if Beast Boy had perhaps put her up to this in a sick ploy to find out her true feelings.

"I woke up in anothers arms this morning and I hated every moment of it." She took a sip of her Sprite. Starfire's mouth dropped open slightly as the look of the memory came crashing back into her mind; immediately Raven regretted bringing it up.

"I am the surprised that you allowed Beast Boy to sleep in the same bed as you." She said quietly. Raven shrugged.

"I had no choice. It was either that, wake everyone up by trying to drag his drunken butt back to his room or go sleep on the couch, which…no offence but I didn't really feel like cuddling Silkie all night."

"Could you not have used your magic?"

Raven blinked. Well…that she had not thought of, but Starfire was right. She could have easily just created a portal and shoved him through. How could she have been so stupid?

Starfire watched her for a moment as she picked her chopsticks back up and began eating her noodles again.

"I guess I was too tired to think of that."

"I have noticed that he has been particularly close with you as of late. Did something happen?"

Raven put her burger down and crossed her arms over her chest. She was beginning to lose her appitite.

"I told you already. No. If he's being clingly I have absolutely no idea why that may be. Maybe he just feels weird since everythings a bit different between all of us now, and he's trying to find some sort of normalcy." It wasn't her best lie, but she knew it would be quick enough to fool the Tamaranian. Sure enough Starfire nodded, a frown tugging at her lips.

"If it is because Robin and I are now together….I apologize for any inconvience…." She said, sadness dripping from her tone. Raven tilted her head.

"That's not it Star. We are all happy you and Robin are together." She assured her. "We're just getting older, things change. It's normal. If I really get annoyed with Beast Boy's presence, then I'll let him know; and don't worry, he won't be staying in my room again."

Starfire nodded again but Raven continued before she could say anything.

"Now, can we please go home? I'm exhausted."

"Okay."

* * *

 **Drop them reviews! I love reviews ! ┌( ಠ‿ಠ)┘**


	10. Out of Control

**Things are starting to get spicy! Hope you enjoy this chapter :) If you do, drop a review!**

* * *

Shifting in her place on the bed, Raven marveled in the warmth she felt as Beast Boy's arms folded around her, the sound of his soft snoring causing the silent room to feel a little bit less lonely than it normally did. She had promised Star, and herself for that matter, only a day earlier that she wouldn't allow the shapeshifter back into her bed, and yet here they were, snuggled together, Beast Boy lost in deep slumber. Of course they had only been that way for about an hour, but it was enough to let Raven know that perhaps this thing they had going wasn't so bad, if not just for the warm, sleep time cuddling. She did find it strange, however that they had gone from mere kissing like prepubescent, love-struck children to sleeping in each others arms without doing anything in between, but details...

They were spooning, Beast Boy holding her flush against his own, hard body so that she could feel every rise and fall of his chest. The arm that had been resting underneath her side was beginning to fall asleep, her only complaint, and she was trying desperately to shift herself without waking him to let it free. Unfortunately as she pulled it out his snoring ceased and she turned her head to look at him only to find that his green eyes were dopily blinking open. He yawned, his jagged teeth and fangs baring.

"Don't tell me its morning already..." he wined, loosening his grip as Raven twisted around to face him. They both blushed slightly at the sudden close proximity of their faces and both pairs of eyes shifted away.

"Uh...no." Raven confirmed, clearing her throat. "My arm was just falling asleep...sorry I woke you."

He smiled and inched away from her slowly, pulling his arms from around her and turning to lay on his back, his arms thrusting behind his head almost elbowing Raven in the face. She stretched her neck back to avoid the collide.

"Nah, its okay. Sorry I fell asleep, I know you didn't want me sleeping in here again, I was just way to comfy."

She shrugged. "Whatever, it's not like I hate it." She mumbled, searching for his reaction. His green orbs quickly shot down towards her and his smile grew.

Why the hell did he have to look so smug all the time? Something about it really made her insides squirm and she both hated it and loved it.

"Don't hate it, huh?" he repeated. "Gettin' pretty used to having me around?"

"I've always been used to having you around...we live together."

"But we only just started hanging out a lot, like this."

"Like I said...I don't hate it. Leave it at that."

Beast Boy took one hand out from behind his head and awkwardly craned his arm so that he could ruffle her hair.

 _Why did he insist on doing that lately?_

Raven snuggled slightly closer to him, convincing herself that it was for warmth. She had barely noticed before but his body was like a radiator, there was almost no need for a blanket, probably due to his animal DNA but she couldn't be sure. Her eyes watched as his chest rose and fell with every breath he took. His eyes were lulling closed again and his bottom jaw was dropped, his longest fang poking into the air. What about him did she find attractive exactly? It sure as hell wasn't his green, slightly peach fuzzed skin, or his pointed ears, or his stray fang.

 _So what?_

She studied him carefully as he lay there, her mind reeling for an explanation. Usually the type of guy she had been attracted to was a bit dark, mysterious, or just plain hot. Beast Boy was none of these things, though some fan girls would disagree she was sure. But his blatant boyish charm, and his lean yet muscular sculpted body really was something to marvel at, and the way his hair fell over his eyebrows as he lay there, loose strands flouncing upwards with every breath had her mesmerised. She loved the small things about him like the way the bridge of his nose crinkled when he laughed, or the way his emerald eyes glistened when he was excited. She even loved his corny, dumb jokes that he would tell in pursuit of getting the others to laugh, though she would never tell him so. But above all, she loved the way he put everyone above himself and made light of every situation, even though he was hurting, perhaps more than any of the other Titans. It was true, Beast Boy was the goofball of the team, the comic relief, the jokester. But being an empath, Raven could feel that there was a blazing darkness inside of the changeling that he had been suppressing for years, masking it with his poor humour. That was the reason she felt as though they had connected so well as friends, because in a way, they understood one another like no other Titan could. Raven had never been strong enough to mask her feelings, in fact she had had to separate different sanctions of her mind in order to not completely fall to pieces. She truly admired Beast Boy for having the strength to push past his demons, even if it was just all for show.

"Like what you see, Rae...?" he mumbled so quietly she almost didn't catch it, his eyes still closed. She blushed, being brought out of her thoughts as his lips pulled into a smile. She hesitated and said nothing, watching him carefully until finally pushing herself up to hover over him. His eyes opened just in time to see her face falling into his, and for the first time she was the one to press her lips into his.

She had no sweet clue what she was doing, but was relieved when he joined her, their lips moving together.

 _She must have been doing something right._

She wasn't quite sure what had possessed her in that moment in time, but when his body bounced slightly on the bed, changing his position to be angled towards her slightly and his hands nudged at her thighs to move closer to him, she didn't protest. And as she lowered herself on top on him, her legs resting on either side of his body, her lips parted slightly. Beast Boy did not wait for another invitation and instead plunged his tongue into her mouth, taking her slightly off guard. His tongue ran long hers, urging it to play along, and when it finally began to his hands found their way into her hair where he pulled her head closer. Her head began to spin. She had wanted a kiss, not...whatever this was.

 _Why were they moving so fast? She had known that adding tongue made things heated._

She pushed against his chest, pulling herself away from his lips and gasping for air. She wanted to tell him that was enough, she wanted to get off of him. But she was doing neither. Instead her hands were desperately tugging at his shirt, trying to rip it over his head. Beast Boy got the hint and sat up, lifting his arms. Raven swiftly pulled the shirt off and threw it on her floor before returning to his lips, her hands cupping his face. She was hot, she was bothered, and she could barely tell what was going on. All she knew was that she felt...hungry.

This was what lust felt like. One of the many emotions she had locked away in her mind, and now it was resurfacing. She was fuelling the fire.

Beast Boy's hands began to caress her thighs, his thumbs kneading the skin and muscle. Raven felt a moan ripple through her throat as they dipped over her inner thigh, the tight spandex shorts leaving no feeling to the imagination. She leaned away from him to give herself a moment to breath, but he was too quick and before she knew it his lips were trailer down her neck where he kissed, nipped and sucked. Her bed began to shake so violently that the legs of it banged against the hardwood floor, but she didn't care. She was too busy running her hands down his chest, over his abdomen where her fingers played with the band of his pants. She dipped one finger underneath the band of his underwear, something inside of her throbbing at the feeling of the thick hair that started there. Beast Boy groaned this time, pulling his lips away from her and allowing his forehead to fall into the crook of her neck, he was panting deeply. She could feel how hard he was underneath of her. She pulled her finger out of his underwear, letting the band snap against his skin and leaned back slightly, careful not to sit too roughly on his groin. She felt him shiver underneath her and his hands quickly moved to the hem of her shirt, but before he could lift it her own hands shot out and grabbed his wrists. He lifted his head and looked at her, his pupils dilated so that the green irises were almost non-existent. They looked at each other for a long moment, both of them breathing heavily. Raven's bed slowly began to stop rocking back and forth. She exhaled.

"I think...that's enough for today." she panted, her body screaming at her to let him continue. Beast Boy looked confused for a moment but nodded his head.

"Yeah..." he agreed nodding his head. "Yeah that's probably for the best, huh?"

She nodded, still trying to convince herself of that. She was new to kissing, she was new to physical contact, and she was new to...whatever this was, but the lust that she was feeling was currently overpowering her. It had felt good, so good to feel him touch her and kiss her and nip at her skin. She wanted more, she wanted to him. But she couldn't...not now. Not when she was still unsure of her feelings. She found him charming yes, she felt connected with him yes, but this physical side scared her more than Deathstroke. She felt out of control and she hated it.

Beast Boy began to lightly run his hands along the length of her thighs again, massaging inward the higher he got. She shuddered under his touch and took hold of his wrists again, much lighter this time, stopping him.

"Sorry," he apologized, pulling his hands away. She could feel the stir in his pants begin to get less solid. She shook her head, swallowing a lump that had appeared in her throat. God, her hormones were going crazy.

"It's fine."

"You've got nice legs." The chuckle in his voice made her furrow her eyebrows. "I've never really noticed before."

"Well, I do wear my cloak most of the time. Or sweats if I'm inside." She shrugged. "But thanks. You've got nice..."

Her eyes scanned over him and she blushed.

 _What was she saying?_

She didn't need to compliment him, it was completely out of character. She trailed off and looked away, lifting herself off of him and sitting on her knees beside him. He sat up, crossing his legs.

"You gonna finish that?" he asked teasingly.

She stuck her nose in the air. "No."

"Didn't think so." He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "That was pretty fun. Did you hate _that_?"

"Obviously not."

Beast Boy snickered smugly which made her eyes roll. "I was pretty surprised that you wanted to go that far when just the other day you, well...didn't want anything to do with me?"

"I didn't _not_ want anything to do with you. I was just confused."

"And now you're not?" he sounded hopeful and it made her uncomfortable.

"I didn't say that. I'm still confused, just a little bit less...I guess."

"Well, that's a start." He yawned and leaned back, quickly leaning his head to the side, motioning her down. "Wanna cuddle?"

Raven shook her head. "No, and I think you should go back to your own room now. There's someone I need to talk to."

He looked absolutely heart broken as she shooed him off of her bed, his thick eyebrows dipping down. "What? Who could you possibly have to talk to at two o'clock in the morning?" he demanded as a large shadowy hand pushed him towards the door. Raven, still on the bed merely looked at him, and amused smile playing on her lips.

"Goodnight, Beast Boy." She waved her hand slightly as her door magically opened and the hand shoved the green Titan into the hallway, closing the door as soon as he was out. Immediately the hand vanished. Raven sighed and sat on her bed for a moment, her mind reeling. She was not excited for the conversation she was about to have, but she supposed at this point it was necessary.

Taking a deep breath she stood up and walked over to the large full length mirror that stood in the far corner of her room. She looked at herself for a moment; her hair was tousled, her spandex shorts had ridden up on her thighs almost giving the appearance of underwear. She quickly pulled them down to be shorts again and sighed again.

"Here goes nothing." She muttered to herself, and within a second the glass of the mirror disappeared, black smoke swirling and emerging from where it had once been. Raven clenched her fists and took a step forward, entering the mirror. Smoke engulfed her body, and in a single moment she was gone, leaving her room completely empty. The glass of the mirror returned.

 _Everything stilled._


	11. Return to the Nevermore

The crisp air of the Nevermore hit Raven like a ton of bricks as she stepped out of the portal, clad in nothing but a tank top and her shorts. Why hadn't she grabbed her cloak before coming here? She knew damn well what it was like in there.

Crossing her arms to try and stop the shivering of her body, she walked further into the darkened world. It was a twisted mess of staircases and hallways going in every which way; up, down, sideways, upside-down, forward, backwards. You name it. Luckily, it was her mind, and despite being a mess she knew exactly where everything led to.

 _At least she did in theory._

Quickening her pace, Raven darted down a particularly dark hallway, the only source of light coming from the odd lamp that hung from the ceiling. Her legs pumped faster and faster, trying to escape the cold as she knew only a few feet ahead was a much more tolerable part of the More. Sure enough after a few more moments of rushing, the hallway disappeared and she found herself in a large grassy field, surrounded by daisies and sunshine. The sun kissed her skin and finally she was comfortable enough to let her arms down.

"Raven!"

The loud squeal caused her to turn her head, only to see herself running at full speed towards her, only it wasn't herself. This Raven was dressed in a hot pink cloak, in complete contrast to her royal blue one back in her own world. This pink Raven was just a part of her subconscious, an emotion she had always tried hard to suppress.

 _Happiness._

When she was only a few feet away, Happy pounced at Raven, throwing her arms around her.

"Oh, we've missed you! We haven't seen you in so, so, so, so, so, so, _so_ long!" she chimed, squeezing the purpled haired girl tightly. Raven pushed her away.

"Yeah, it's been a while. Look, I need to talk to-"

Happy cut her off, dancing around her in circles. "Well, you're here now and that's all that matters! Oh the others will be so excited that you came to play. We could have a tea party, or watch a movie, or-"

Raven thrust her index finger forward, brushing it against Happy's lips, shushing her. The spry girl went silent, her eyes crossing to try and look at the finger that was pressing against her mouth. Raven dropped her hand.

"Look, I'd love to stay and talk with you, but I really need to see Lust."

Happy blinked a few times, staring at her doppelganger before tilting her head to the side as though she were a dog who was trying to listen. "You...need to see...Lust?" she repeated hesitantly. She put her hands on her hips, dropping one leg and smiled. "Is this because of B.B?"

Raven wasn't surprised she knew, she was a part of her subconscious after all, but she still asked the question nonetheless. "How do you know?"

Happy giggled, one of her hands covering her mouth. "I'm you silly! He's been making you a little happier than usual, and I've noticed. It's my job after all."

Raven thought for a moment about her words. He hadn't really been making her happy...had he? She felt completely normal since they had started their fling. Perhaps she was a fan of the physical contact, something she had not expected in the slightest, but other than that she didn't necessarily feel happy. But she would not argue with Happy, if she said she was feeling that way, then there must have been some truth to it, though it wasn't nearly as apparent as the lust she had felt only minutes ago.

Happy reached out and grabbed Raven's hand, clumsily walking backwards and pulling her with her. "So, I'll take you to Lust. Oh, she's going to be so surprised to see you! Or...maybe she won't. Who knows?"

Raven allowed the gleeful emoticlone to pull her along the dirt path of the sunny world around them until a small wooden cabin came into view, a large dark forest nestled behind it. She let go of Raven's hand and began to skip up to the house, loudly pounding on the door when she got there. Raven stopped beside her.

"This the place?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked at the grim wooden frame. It was much less...glamorous than she had pictured. Happy "mm hmm'ed" at her, rocking back and forth from her heels to the balls of her feet. No one was answering the door.

"Maybe...she's somewhere else?" Raven suggested with a shrug after a moment. No sooner had the words left her mouth however, the door to the cabin opened just a crack, exposing a shadowy, half hidden face. One violent eye stared at the two visitors.

"Well, well, well..." she mused, her voice much like Raven's only dripping with seduction. "Look whose come crawling back."

"Hi Lust!" Happy chimed. Lust said nothing in response and shut the door, leaving both Happy and Raven in confusion. "Oh..."

Raven waited, listening carefully. She could hear rustling from the other side of the door.

"You can come in." Lust called after a moment, her voice muffled. Raven waited for a moment longer before reaching for the doorknob, twisting it and pushing the door open. Her jaw dropped.

 _Here was the glam she was looking for._

The whole inside of the cabin, which looked much bigger inside than it had outside, was decked out to the nines with sweet smelling candles and dimmed, mood setting lights. A large, purple heart shaped bed sat on the far side, surrounded posh velvet furniture, The left hand side of the room was occupied by a small kitchen with a beautiful glass table, and on the right hand side was a large, amethyst bathtub, overflowing with bubbles.

Lust was sashaying towards them from her bed, dressed in nothing but a purple, fluffy bathrobe, her purple hair dripping. Clearly they had disturbed her washing time.

"Sorry," she said, plopping down on her lilac, velvet loveseat. "You caught me in the middle of a bath. Had to cool down from earlier." She winked at Raven, causing her to blush. "Please, have a seat."

Happy immediately dashed for the chair that sat parallel to the loveseat. "Wow, Lust, this place is so pretty! How come you've never invited us here?" she asked, her gaze wildly looking around the room. Lust smiled.

"I'm a bit of an introvert, unless convinced otherwise." Again she turned her gaze to Raven who was still standing at the door, arms crossed. "Raven darling, please, sit down."

"No thanks, I'll stand." Raven mumbled, walking towards them before coming to a stop. "I have some questions."

Lust propped her elbow up on the side of the loveseat and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "Let me guess, this is about Garfield."

 _Garfield._

Raven had rarely ever used Beast Boy's actual name, in fact throughout the seven years they had known each other she could literally count the amount of times she had used it on one hand. Not that she didn't like it, but it just felt so...strange to use the Titans real names.

 _Unnatural._

"Judging by your lack of response, I'm going to take that as a yes." Lust snickered. "What is it you want to know, dear?"

Raven pursed her lips, slightly annoyed at Lust's attitude. God she was glad she surprised her and didn't act like this herself. "I want to know your intentions with Beast Boy. Or...I guess...my intentions?" she shook her head. "I want to know if what I feel for him is real, or if it's just-"

"Lust." Lust interrupted, her full lips pulling in an almost sinister smile. Raven narrowed her eyes. "Yes."

Happy stayed quiet but looked back and forth from one Raven to the other, a mix of both confusion and amusement plastered to her face.

"So which is it?"

Lust leaned forward, taking hold of a tall, filled Champaign glass that was sitting on the coffee table in front of her. "Oh, well darling I can't say for sure." She took a sip of the drink. "That's something you have to decide. I'm just one part of subconscious, not the whole shebang. All I can tell you is that you lust for that boy something fierce. But who could blame you...it's been nineteen years of chastity, you poor thing."

Raven's eye twitched with annoyance as Lust took another sip. She tried her best to swallow her anger though. "But do I want him just because it's been nineteen years...or because I actually have some sort of feelings for him?"

"I told you earlier, he does make you happy." Happy finally chirped, bringing her feet up onto the chair and crossing her legs.

"And you do lust for him." Lust said, crossing her legs and allowing her robe to hike up her thighs, almost exposing the side of her rear-end. "That's all we can tell you. How does Raven feel? You may not be in control of your emotions, darling, but only you can read all of them simultaneously."

Raven gave dropped to the floor as she thought about Lust's words. "But how am I supposed to do that? I'm not used to all of these feelings..."

"Maybe instead of locking us away all those years ago, you should have been trying to learn how to control us. Every time you are with him physically, I feel like a tiger trying to break free from its cage. I can't come and go easily as I should be able to. It's difficult for me, I can only imagine how it is for you."

"Me too, it always hurts a little bit when you feel happy...like people are pulling me in two different directions." Happy pulled at her cheeks, stretching them to the sides before letting them go, red marks appearing where her fingers had grabbed. Raven lowered her arms.

"Well, I didn't...so now what I am supposed to do? I have no idea what I'm doing...I can't differentiate between my feelings. I'm not sure if I ever will be able to and it's not fair...especially for him."

Lust and Happy both stared at Raven for a moment. Lust took a breath and unfolded her legs. She leaned forward and put her glass back on the table, reaching for the bottle this time. With a flick of her writs two more glasses appeared before her and she quickly poured the liquid into them.

"Champagne?" she asked, lifting one of the glasses towards Raven. Raven just stared at it blankly. "Come on, stay for a while and we can try and figure something out."

Happy grabbed her own glass and quickly chugged the whole glass, licking her lips. Raven sighed. She was tired, she wanted to go back to bed and she most definitely didn't want to drink.

"No thanks. I shouldn't have come here...I'll figure it out on my own." She said turning on her heels. Happy quickly grabbed the glass out of Lust's hand and downed that one as well. Lust narrowed her eyes at her before turning back to Raven who was opening the door. She stood up, her robe falling back to its normal length on her legs.

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to," she suggested. Raven stepped outside.

"Yeah...thanks." and with that she shut the door behind her. On her way back to the portal she felt like screaming. It had been a waste of time coming here, she had learned nothing and if anything, her emoticlones had just made her feel worse about the situation. She knew they were ultimately right, she was the only one who could answer her own questions, but she didn't know how. She thought back to the time with Malchior. The one other person who she had thought she had liked romantically, realising afterward that she had been a fool. He had manipulated her to get what he wanted, and she believed every word he had said, every feeling she had felt.

 _Or thought she had felt._

Since that time she had realized that she had only liked Malchior because he was the first person to show interest in her, and they just so happened to have many things in common. She was infatuated with the idea of someone loving her, someone who she could relate to and feel normal with. With Beast Boy it was different. They were different. But the relationship they had was real; they really were friends and they truly did care about one another. Beast Boy would never do anything to hurt her like Malchior had done. That was why she needed to figure out her own shit, because the further they got into this, the more she worried he would only end up getting hurt. And that was the last thing she wanted to do.

* * *

 **Next chapter up so soon! I'm in a writing mood lately, which is great for you guys I suppose. :) Please leave a review, anything is appreciated even suggestions!**


	12. BB

Beast Boy's heart continued to pound in his chest as he fumbled down the dark hallway towards the kitchen, his feet clumsily tripping over one another. He needed a drink of water so badly he was that lightheaded. He felt as though he were floating on air; the feel of Raven's lips pressed against his, the weight of her body hovering over top of him, the sight of her goddamn thighs. How had he never before noticed how meaty and sexy her thighs were? Everything about her in that moment was driving him absolutely crazy, though he knew this lingering feeling was mostly due to his raging hormones, but right now he didn't feel like trying to calm them down, he was in absolute heaven.

He had always known that he had found the half demon to be attractive, and their constant bickering and poking fun at one another was strangely one of his favorite things about living with her. Ever since they had returned from Tokyo and Starfire and Robin had begun their relationship, the whole Titan dynamic had changed, of course their changing ages also had something to do with it. For a while, sexual tension had pulsed through the tower as it had never done before. Everyone had been a little uneasy around one other, and Robin and Starfire flaunting their new love around didn't help. It had been a difficult time for Beast Boy especially, what with his animal DNA begging him to dive, penis first into someone. It was then when he had first started to see Raven as anything more than a friend or a comrade. All of a sudden he had found her violet eyes captivating whenever they would talk, and their poking fun at one another seemed less and less like teasing and more like innocent flirting. Though to him, the flirting wasn't so innocent, because before he had realized it, he had formed feelings for the girl, something he had never expected to do. He tried as hard as he could to give off subtle hints, as to not scare her away or make her angry, but Raven remained the same.

 _Cold and unreciprocal._

So, although his feelings for her continued, he decided to give up on trying to win he affection. That was why, when he had found her sniffling back hurt and angry sobs during his party, and she had confessed that she felt jealous when he had been flirting with Wonder Girl, he had been taken completely by surprise, and when she continued to tell him that she had known there was some sort of tension between them since Tokyo, he knew he wasn't alone. He was shocked, happy, overwhelmed, but not alone.

 _Never alone._

 _And neither was she._

Even before he had developed feelings for her, Beast Boy had always wanted to be someone who Raven could feel comfortable with. That was why he had decided to pester her in the first place, to try to make her feel normal, to try and include her and make her happy. It never seemed to work, but he wanted to try as much as he could. When she had joined the Teen Titans she was timid, shy and always seemed sad. The other Titans gave her space and allowed her to be withdrawn. But he knew how it felt to be alone, he knew how it felt to be afraid of yourself. So he had made it his mission to include her, and eventually she did start talking more with the others. At first it was mostly complaining about the changeling, but that opened her up to the...warmish...Raven they all knew and loved today, and love her he truly believed he did. He wanted to be with her for the rest of their lives so he could always make sure she was okay. He wanted to kiss her every day, and cuddle every night, and god only knew how much he couldn't wait to have sex.

 _He had to give his animal instincts something._

Walking through the living room as past the television, Beast Boy didn't even notice that the TV was on, paused, but on. So as soon as he tripped into the kitchen and saw Cyborg with his head stuffed into the fridge he froze. Cyborg stood up and looked back at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Cy, you're awake." Beast Boy pointed out, his voice shivering with guilt.

"I could say the same thing to you." Cyborg responded before going back to the fridge and pulling out the jug of milk. Beast Boy began to think fast for an excuse while Cyborg went to the kitchen cupboard and began putting together a bowl of cereal.

"Uh, yeah I-" he began.

"Save it." Cyborg chuckled, making Beast Boy stop talking. "I know you weren't in your room."

Beast Boy's face began to burn. "Uh...you do?"

"Yeah, I went looking for you earlier to see if you wanted to binge Star Wars trilogy with me."

Beast Boy was about to respond with yet another excuse but his ears perked. "Wait...which episodes we talkin' here?"

"Pssht, which do you think?"

"Four, five and six...solid." Beast Boy nodded, stroking his chin.

"Yeah, too bad you weren't there when I came lookin' for ya! And don't even try to make some lame ass excuse as to where you were...I know where you were." Cyborg smirked as he picked up his cereal bowl and went to the table, sitting down. Beast Boy gulped.

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah! You were with what's her face from the club the other night? You know, the redhead, what was her name...Alice...no, Amber! You were with Amber again, weren't you?"

Beast Boy stared dumbly at the robot man for a moment before nervously nodding, his lips forcing themselves into a smile. "Uh...yeah. Yeah, I was totally with Amber." he said, beginning to rub his arm and for the first time realizing he was not wearing his shirt.

 _Dammit, he had forgotten it in Raven's room. The tables really had turned._

Cyborg smiled and shoveled a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. "Dude, I thought you said that was just going to be a one night thing."

"Yeah, I thought so too..."

"Then what's your deal? I know you can do better than that. She was hot and all but...that was really it."

Beast Boy inhaled and walked over to the cupboard, reaching up and taking a glass down. He had come to the kitchen for a drink of water, and he needed it now more than ever.

"Yeah I know man, I was just feeling a bit...in the mood tonight I guess. It probably won't happen again." He quickly turned the tap on and shoved the glass underneath, allowing the water to brush over his quivering hand for a split second.

"Better not. You deserve a girl who is the whole package bro, and you know yourself, you're not really a one night stand type of dude, you get attached too easy."

The changelings eyes narrowed and he turned the tap off, turning to face his friend. "I do not."

"Uh...yeah, you do. Remember Terra?" Cyborg asked before lifting his bowl to his mouth and leaning it completely back, drinking all of the remaining milk.

Beast Boy gulped down his water quickly before answering, wishing horribly that it was vodka instead. Memories of the girl he used to love came rushing through his mind, causing his heart to ping with ache. "Terra was different..."

Cyborg burped loudly and placed his bowl down. "Yeah, I guess you're right." There was a quick silence while he thought about it. "Well, remember your thing with Cassie?"

Beast Boy's mind took another step back to a party that happened years ago where he and Super Girl were forced together for seven minutes in heaven. After that he was convinced that he was in love with the girl, only to be brutally crushed when she assured them that that was absolutely not the case and that she had no physical attraction to him whatsoever, though her words were much harsher. Beast Boy's ears wilted.

"Yeah...lets not talk about that." He mumbled, embarrassment filling his tone.

"Oooh! What about um..." Beast Boy snapped his fingers a few times, his eyes clenching shut as he tried to remember the name. "What was her name..."

"Okay, okay! I get it, I get attached easy, geez." Beast Boy barked, causing Cyborg to laugh. He slammed his glass down on the counter and huffed. "I won't see her again, happy?"

Cyborg gave him a thumbs up and stood up. He walked over to the green Titan and lightly punched him in the shoulder. "I'm just looking out for ya Beastie. You deserve to be happy, but you always go for girls who end up breaking your heart. This Amber chick, she's flakey and will probably do something stupid like cheat on you. Be careful."

Beast Boy frowned and Cyborg's words and looked down. Although he didn't know it, his words really were relevant to the situation Beast Boy was in. Deep down in his heart he worried that Raven would change her mind about him, or would do something to break his heart, and if she did it would absolutely crush him.

He faked a half smile at Cyborg. "Thanks bro."

Cyborg smiled widely and put his bowl in the sink. "No problem, man. I know its late, but I haven't started Episode Six, wanna watch it with me?"

Beast Boy's smile became sincere. "Yeah, that sounds dope."

"Great. Why don't you put a shirt on first, you're gonna poke someone's eye out." Cyborg chuckled and shoved Beast boy lightly, his words causing him to look down. His muscles had grown in the past few years, his pecks now protruding slightly from his chest, his abs chiseled below them. He chuckled as well.

"Better idea," he said and sprung into a cat, landing on the tinman's broad shoulders. Cyborg jumped slightly with surprise. "There, no shirts or shoes required."

Cyborg shook his head and began to walk back into the living room, Beast Boy in cat form perched on his shoulders. "Just as long as you don't cough up a hairball halfway through the movie."

 _Life was good._

* * *

 **Here is the last chapter of 2018 everyone :) I will be taking a break next week because of Christmas, and possibly the week after, but that depends on how busy I am around New Year, it is such a big holiday in Japan and I am planning on doing a little bit of travel.**

 **I hope everyone has an amazing holiday time. :)**

 **Thank you so much for sticking with this fic and being so supportive. Please review!**

 **BBRAE forever !**


	13. Feeling It

**I hope everyone had a good holiday season! Bring on 2019 :)**

 **Drop a comment if you enjoyed**

* * *

As usual, Raven was the first Titan awake the next morning and after a few minutes of trying to unsuccessfully pull herself out of bed, she was finally able to get up and leave her room, destined to get a cup of tea from the kitchen. When she reached the living room, the sight of Cyborg asleep with his head tilted back, mouth wide open and feet up on the coffee table with a small green cat curled up beside him made her smile. The TV was playing the menu screen for a Star Wars movie, clearly they had fallen asleep watching it. Raven, as quietly as she could tip toed to the couch and took the remote from the cushion, turning off the machine before continuing her venture to get tea.

It was chilly in the tower, a sure sign that winter was indeed coming. Or perhaps a sign that Raven needed to invest in longer pants and shirt. Nonetheless she quickly turned on the kettle to boil water and went straight for the thermostat, cranking it up. She knew Robin would have a thing or two to say about this, but she didn't care at this point, she needed to warm up a bit until her tea was ready. It didn't take long, and by the time she was sitting at the table sipping away at her peppermint flavoured drink, she felt nice and toasty. Mornings like this were peaceful, and probably her favorite part of the day. It was a routine that calmed her emotions and allowed her time for herself, though usually it would be interrupted by Silkie begging for food or another Titan, usually Robin, waking up. She needed to savour it while she could.

Sure enough, after only about five minutes of peace, Robin entered the room, his face uncommonly bare and his hair flat from the lack of gel. He yawned and rubbed at his brown eyes before instinctively turning the knob of the thermostat back down.

"Morning Rave." He said heading over to the kettle and giving it a shake to see how much water was left. Raven watched as he reached up for a mug of his own and a packet of instant coffee.

 _Disgusting._

"Good morning."

He went about making his coffee in silence, stirring the contents into the water for much longer than necessary. His shoulders were slumped and his head began to fall to the side slowly. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything...okay?" she asked while he continued to stir. He jumped slightly at her words and turned his head over his shoulder to look at her.

"Huh? Yeah, just super tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Raven made a face and looked down at her tea, causing Robin's pale cheeks to flush. "No, no, no! Nothing like that. I got an email last night from Speedy about the Christmas bash. He wants me to be the co-planner this year."

Every year the Titans East and West had a giant Christmas party, usually held in a fancy location lent to them by Batman; in fact the Justice League would usually make an appearance, to be kind and get free drinks Raven was sure. There would be excessive decorations, the fanciest foods you could imagine, dancing, presents, the whole shebang. It was more or less a giant pat on the back for keeping the world safe for another year, and as Blue Beetle often put it, a great way to forget the bad things that had happened to make way for the good in the coming year. Raven understood why they did it, but it didn't mean she liked it. She had never been a party person, and Beast Boy's birthday had only been two weeks prior, she felt as though she were perishing at the thought of having to be social again so soon.

She rolled her eyes. "Already?"

Robin nodded. "Unfortunately, Bruce want's to know what we have planned ASAP so he can give us the appropriate venue. So I was up basically all night because _Speedy_ had a hair appointment this morning that he couldn't miss and wanted to know if I could do all of the planning even though _he_ is the head planner this year and it's _his_ responsibility."

Raven internally chuckled as Robin got more and more aggressive with his tone the longer he spoke. His ongoing hatred for Speedy was something she would never tire of.

"Well, if there's anyone who can do it, it's you." She finished off her drink and was about to stand but Robin continued to speak, stopping her from getting up.

"I know I _can_ do it, I just don't really want to. I've got a lot on my plate right now."

"Where are you taking Starfire for your date? She's pretty excited."

"Yeah I know, she won't stop talking about it." Robin smiled to himself, clearly thinking about the pinkette. "I'm taking her to Porter's."

"You mean that restaurant off of Windsor? Fancy."

"Yeah..."Robin cleared his throat, his and shoved his hand into his sweat pants pocket, pulling out a small case. Raven's heart dropped and so did her jaw.

What the hell was going on?

"I um..." Robin started but Raven cut him off.

"Please don't tell me..."

She liked Robin, and she respected him more than any other person she knew. But if he was going to propose to Starfire...she really didn't know what she thought. Not that it was like they hadn't been together for long enough, but they were both so young, they had so much time in their lives to get married.

Robin shoved the case back into his pocket and his hand flew to his mouth, index finger pressing to his lips to hush her. "Shh, not so loud in case she hears you." He relaxed. "It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring."

Raven stared blankly at him, blinking a few times. Her heart began slowing down but she was utterly confused. "You know," he continued. "To make a promise to her that I will always be there for her."

"Well that's dumb. She already knows you'll always be there for her."

"I know but," he shook his head, his limp hair moving from side to side. "Star's really into that kind of stuff, I think she'll like it a lot."

"Whatever you say." Raven stood up and brought her mug to the sink, tipping it upside down to allow the teabag to fall. She turned around to see Cyborg trudging into the kitchen like a zombie, Beast Boy in cat form lounging on his right shoulder. Robin shook his head.

"How many times do I need to tell you guys not to stay up all night binging movie series? What if the crime alert were to go off? I need you two alert and ready at all times." He scolded as the robot fell into a kitchen chair so roughly that Beast Boy slid off of his shoulder, landing on the table. Cyborg held up a finger.

"Correction...you told us not to stay up all night binging _ridiculously long_ movies series."

Beast Boy's furry head nodded, his eyes remaining closed. "And that was when we watched the extended Lord of the Rings trilogy, which took us like...eleven and a half hours, and we didn't start it until ten PM."

"A horrible decision really..." Cyborg shook his head, his lifeless eyes staring at the table in front of him.

"Yeah well, I was up late last night too, so this better not be an excuse to laze around all day. We need to clean this place up, it's a pigsty." Robin threw back his coffee and walked over to Raven who was leaning against the cupboard. He put his mug into the sink and they exchanged a look. They both knew oh too well that they were probably going to take the excuse.

Both teens groaned at the same time and Cyborg rested his head on the table, flicking Beast Boy's tail away from him with his hand.

Surprisingly however, when the time came to clean, the two managed to peel themselves off of the table and help out in their own sluggish way. Robin tasked them with cleaning the living room, which was appropriate due to the mess of chips and popcorn that was scattered everywhere from their movie night. When Starfire awoke she joined their leader with helping clean the kitchen, and Raven was given the bathroom which she didn't mind. Her magic made it quite simple to work on.

Hoisting herself up onto the bathroom counter, she watched as a large black cloud flew around the room, leaving everything it touched spotless. Kicking her feet against the door of the cabinet beneath her, her eyes started to drift. She wasn't necessarily tired but she felt drained of energy, probably due to her visit to the Nevermore, it always took a lot out of her to engage more than one of her emotions at one time, which was why she felt blessed that she was able to separate them at all. As her cloud flitted around, the bathroom door pushed open slightly, causing Rave to open one eye and look down. A small chimpanzee stood there, staring at her with bright green eyes. Her eyes closed again.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping Cyborg?" she wondered aloud. The chimpanzee took a step inside, closing the door behind him and quickly shifting into a human.

"I wanted to see if you needed anything." He said walking over to her, step by step. Both of her eyes opened when she realized how close he was getting. He placed his hands on her knees and nudged them to the side, stepping in between her legs and looking down at her. She scooted back a bit until her back hit the mirror behind her.

"Well, as you can probably see, I'm fine. But thanks for the concern."

A smile played on her lips, why did she feel so foolish? Beast Boy took notice of the arch of her lips and smiled himself.

"So, how did your talk go last night?" he asked. Raven shrugged.

"It was fine. Not particularly conducive for my quandary, but...it was fine."

Beast Boy looked at her, his flirtatious expression suddenly replaced with confusion, one of his thick eyebrows raised.

"Um..."he began after a moment of silence, his head tilting to the side. "I don't...know what you just said."

Raven's smirk grew and she leaned forward slightly, hoping to coax him. She was she feeling so flirty all of a sudden? If Lust had done something...

"Exactly."

Beast Boy hummed a response and leaned forward, his lips capturing hers. It started off almost as roughly as how they had finished the night before, mouths moving together, tongues fighting for dominance. Beast Boy pressed himself even closer to Raven, causing her back to push against the mirror. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and tugging slightly. A growl ripped through his throat, making her stomach twist in on itself. The shadowy hand that was hard at work behind them turned into dust and disappeared. Raven's mind was far too preoccupied to assist her in cleaning, but she hardly felt bad for it.

"Raven!"

The door to the bathroom opened a crack and Beast Boy shifted into a fruit fly, faster than Raven had ever seen him morph. Her breathing caught in her throat and she gripped at the sides of the bathroom counter for support. With wide eyes she watched as Cyborg poked his head around the door. Her cheeks burned.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at her. Without taking any deep breaths, Raven tried her best to regulate her breathing as she stared at the tin man. She had no idea where Beast Boy had gone; she didn't even know if he was still in the room anymore. Cyborg's face filled with concern and he pushed the door fully open, stepping inside. "Raven, what's wrong?" his voice was serious, he was legitimately concerned for her well-being.

 _Shit, shit shit._

Raven shook her head and looked down at her lap, swallowing hard. "Nothing's wrong, you just startled me. Would it kill you to knock once in a while?" she hissed defensively. Cyborg's expression calmed.

"Sorry? I'm looking for B.B, he disappeared on me and I wanted to know if you saw him?"

"No. I didn't see him, now can you let me finish up in here. I was almost done."

Cyborg looked around the room. "I can see that, it's looking good." He chuckled but got no reaction from the half demon. "You uh...sure everything is okay?"

Now she was getting annoyed. "Yes Cyborg...everything is fine."

"It's just that you seemed kind of-"

"OUT!" Raven barked, her hair standing up as if there were phantom wind circling around her.

"Yup!" Cyborg stopped talking and quickly hurried back out of the room, closing the door behind him. Raven took a very deep breath and let it out slowly. Sometimes she hated living with roommates, especially roommates who didn't know the concept of personal boundaries, and especially, especially since she and Beast Boy had begun to become physically attached.

She waited for a moment to see if the changeling would resurface from his fly form, but he did not.

"Beast Boy?" she questioned quietly, in the off chance that someone was outside of the door.

 _No response._

Raven groaned to herself and slumped against the mirror, waving her hand and creating another shadow hand that picked up right from where the last had left off. This had been the first time she had confidently wanted to make out with the boy, Lust and Happy must have done something to help her along, which as long as it helped her realize her true intentions, she appreciated because up until this point she had been very hesitant. She hoped that the next time they had alone time together she would be equally as willing to put herself out there. But she wouldn't get her hopes up.


	14. Don't Deserve You

**Another chapter so soon!**

 **This was actually my favourite chapter to write so far, so I hope you all enjoy it :)**

 **Things are going to start to get pretty interesting from here on out.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

When Robin had asked Beast Boy to assist Raven with grocery duties, somehow the two of them grabbing lunch in a dimly lit café was the last thing she had expected to happen, but there they were. It had turned out that their usual go-to super market had a freak power outage resulting in the temporary closing of the store and unfortunately for the two Titans, this news hadn't been apparent until they were face to face with the small sheet of white paper that was taped to the door, announcing the closure. Desperately hungry and a little annoyed by the inconvenience, they had decided to swing by the nearest food establishment they could find for a bite to eat before venturing to another store. Luckily for them there was a small family café located almost across the street from the grocery store parking lot by the name of Mother Hubbard's, they quickly dipped inside and grabbed a seat, ordering a BLT sandwich, an avocado salad and fries to split. As they waited for the waitress to bring them their food, an awkward silence fell over them, the eve uncomfortable bathroom events from the day before swirling around both of their minds.

Raven picked up the fork that was laying on the table in front of her, poking it into the wood of the table. She wanted to talk to the boy in front of her, she was just unsure of what to say; should she bring up what had happened yesterday? Talk casually? Be daring?

A toddler that sat with his family across from the two started screaming uncontrollably, knocking her dilemma to the back of her mind. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she looked at the family out of the corner of her eyes, watching as the mother tried to quietly hush the child. Beast Boy also looked over at the family, but less discreet than Raven, turning his whole head. He looked at them only for a moment however before turning his attention to his companion and clearing his throat. Raven's eyes slowly shifted back to him. Good, he would start the conversation. Less effort for her.

"This place is nice." He started, his tone unnatural and all over the place. Raven internally sighed. Perhaps she would have to take over. "Quaint. Homey. I like it."

The babies screaming intensified. "It would be a lot more quaint and homey if there wasn't a screaming baby, but you know...nothing's perfect." She mumbled, trying to be quiet but also loud enough that the passive mother may hear her. Beast Boy glanced quickly at the family once more.

"I don't know, it's kind of nice. I like kids. I mean, not when they are screaming in my ear, but...it kind of makes me think of the future."

Raven immediately decided to change the subject.

 _They were not going down this path._

"Did Robin tell you he's working with Speedy this year to organize Christmas bash?" she asked.

"No he didn't, but that's hilarious. We should probably pick up some more popcorn when we get to the store."

She chuckled. "Probably. I just hope they don't ruin Christmas. Remember last year?"

"The drunken karaoke battle? How can I forget that?" Beast Boy laughed at the memory, his nose scrunching slightly causing Raven to smile. She loved when it did that. "The way they literally hijacked Cassie and Donna's duet."

"I have literally never seen a funnier rendition of Wilson Philips in my life."

"And when Batman had to break them up."

"He was so unimpressed."

"That was great. Not super great having to deal with Robin on the way back to the hotel, but still a great night." Beast Boy's grin did not falter, and neither did Raven's. She continued to look at her lovers face, taking in the childish glee in his expressions. It was times like this that she knew he really was happy, not the kind of fake happy when he would tell jokes to lighten the mood or try to bring joy to one of the other Titans, but a real kind of happy, one that she could only feel every so often from him. It make her feel warm, comfortable and even happy herself. Something only he could do.

Memories of last year's Christmas came flooding into her mind. "Yeah, well...he fell asleep pretty quickly. It was you who was the real problem." She smirked at him causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Me?" he questioned. She nodded her head.

"Yes you. Everyone else fell asleep without a fuss, but you demanded to go for a swim in the pool at three AM."

A lightbulb seemed to go off in his mind as he remembered and he nodded. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. But you agreed to come with me, so I'm not really at fault."

"I only agreed to come with you because you wouldn't take no for an answer, and I didn't want you to drown."

The waitress arrived at the table with a large grin on her face, a plate in each hand. "Avocado salad and a BLT!" she announced. The two nodded and she handed them their plates, letting them know that if they needed anything else, just to call her. Raven picked up her sandwich and took a large bite, too hungry to care if she looked classy or not. Beast Boy seemed to be in the same boat as he began to shovel the salad into his mouth until his cheeks where puffed out like a chipmunks.

"Well, I'm glad you care enough about me to not let me drown." He muffled while chewing. Raven swallowed her bite of food, her heart flittering in her chest. This outing no longer felt awkward, she felt her content, and dare she say, she felt happy.

"Oh my god, Garfield?"

The two Titans turned their heads to the side and saw a tall, busty girl with heavy makeup and wavy auburn hair sashaying over to them. Raven's eyes fell down her body, and within that second her happiness was ripped away from her. She knew exactly who this woman was,

"Amber!" Beast Boy called as she stopped at the table, his eyes, Raven noticed, landing on the woman's chest. He cleared his throat. "Hey!"

Raven felt her own chest grow tight.

"Hey stranger," Amber chimed, her hand lightly slapping Beast Boy's shoulder. "I thought you were going to call me again, you know...after the night we had." She winked and Raven felt like vomiting, or unleashing every demon she held inside of her, one of the two. The water in her glass began to rock back and forth, as though it were shaking. She noticed this right away and swallowed hard. She was getting...jealous. Something she had never gotten before, and this wasn't good. She needed to get ahold of herself.

Beast Boy laughed uncomfortably. "Yeah, that was...fun. I...um...I've been busy. Sorry..."

Amber touched his shoulder again, her hand lingering for a little bit longer this time. Raven's water splashed slightly out of the glass, this time Beast Boy taking notice.

"I figured you were, you know...being a superhero and all. It must be really tough work." She turned her attention to Raven, and she was either ignoring or oblivious to the fact that her violet eyes were shooting daggers at her. "You must be Raven?" she asked happily. "Love your aesthetic. Not everyone can pull of the...gloomy, no makeup, Wednesday Addams type look, but you do it perfectly."

Raven stared quietly for a moment before responding. "Thanks..."

Amber pressed her lips into a closed mouth smile before turning back to Beast Boy. "So like, I'm going to this party this weekend and I totally think you should come as my date. It will be super fun."

Raven looked at the green man in front of her, waiting his reply equally as much as the redhead. His jaw fell slightly open and he quickly looked back and forth from one girl to the other. "Uh...y-yeah...I'm not doing anything this weekend." He responded, shattering a part of Raven's heart. More water splashed out of the glass and onto the table, causing Beast Boy to look down, guilt washing over his face.

Amber jumped in her spot, clapping her hands together like a five year old. "Yay! That's great. Tell you what, I'll call you, before Saturday. And don't worry about getting a taxi home this time, you can totally crash at my place." She winked at him, causing his face to pale. "Anyway, see you Saturday. Bye Raven." She turned on her heels and walked away. Silence filled the air around the table, despite the still crying baby. Beast Boy looked down at his salad, his eyes wide with confusion and guilt. Raven stared at him angrily. She knew they were not together and that she had no claim over him, but she was still annoyed and hurt that he would say yes to the girl. It was very clear what her intentions were, Raven thought that she was the one he liked. Well, if he had feelings for her this was a really shitty way to show it.

She looked down at her sandwich and the sight of food made her sick. The water of her glass was still spitting water and she could feel herself shaking slightly. Beast Boy looked up at her, their eyes meeting.

"I..." he started but Raven merely turned her head away from him.

"I'm full." She spat, pulling her wallet out from the bag that hung over her shoulder and opening it. Her shaking hand struggled slightly to take out the cash she needed. "I'm going to go back to the car."

"Raven..." Beast Boy tried to calm her, his arm stretching over the table to try to reach her. She slapped the money down beside her plate and stood up, quickly retreating to the exit. As fast as he could Beast Boy plunged into the pocket of his black windbreaker and pulled out an unknown amount of cash, throwing it down and rushing after her. By the time he caught her she was already opening her car door. Without thinking he reached out and closed it, surprising both of them. "Raven, wait. That just happened too fast, I didn't know what to say."

"So you said yes."

"The words just came out on their own! I didn't mean to upset you..."

"I'm not upset. Move!" She ordered as he leaned on the car door. He shook his head, ignoring her demand.

"You're not upset? Really? This isn't you upset? Because you look pretty upset to me."

Her eyes narrowed and her teeth barred. "Get out of the way, Beast Boy."

"Please talk to me, Rae...I'm sorry, I really am. I'll cancel."

Raven's anger began to fade into sadness. All of a sudden she felt overwhelmed and feared that she were about to start crying, something she never did. She wasn't used to this emotional turmoil, she needed to calm down.

"You don't need to cancel. I'm not upset, you are a free agent. This thing that's going on between us isn't serious, I've told you that a thousand times." Her voice cracked and she tried to swallow but her mouth had run dry. "I hope you have fun."

 _No, no, no._

Her voice was beginning to tremble. She clenched her eyes shut and turned her head away from him, hoping, praying that he wouldn't see. He did.

Beast Boy's expressed became horrified and he quickly pulled the car door open, grabbing Raven's upper arm and pushing her lightly to get in the car, when she got into her seat and shut the door and rushed over to the driver's seat and jumped in. Once inside he turned to her.

"Raven, please believe me when I say I don't want to go. I really don't. I don't want to spend time with her, I would rather stay home with you."

"Do not feel obligated to me." She warned, stifling back a sob. "Besides, she was so good, remember. I barely let you touch me." She shook her head. She was getting in far too deep. "Forget it. I'm done with this conversation. Just drive."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. Instead he put the keys into the ignition and pulled away from the café. The two did not speak the entire rest of the shopping trip, nor did they speak when they arrived back at the tower and silently put the groceries away. When they were done, Raven spared herself from talking to the other Titans by quickly rushing away to her room. She felt a bit calmer after being silent for an hour, but her heart still pinged with anger, sadness and confusion. She hated feeling this way, which was why she never wanted a relationship in the first place. Of course she knew that it was mostly her own fault for not being able to recognize her feelings, and if anything this made it much worse. She was becoming possessive over him, greedy, a surefire demon trait. Or perhaps it was just her personality. Either way it reminded her of her lack of control and only proved how weak she was.

She sat on the edge of her bed, refusing to look up as the door to her room opened, or when she heard quick footsteps nearing her. Two strong hands gripped at her shoulders and shook her lightly, and she knew he was here to once again try to apologize, but she really just wanted to be alone. She looked up to tell him but was immediately pushed onto her back, his lips on hers. Stunned, she deadpanned for a moment while his lips worked against hers, until finally melting into the kiss. She didn't know what his intentions were, if this were meant to make her feel better, or make her forget the events at the café, but she didn't care. In fact, she didn't even care that she knew the rest of her team were wide awake and only a few rooms away. Her emotions were driving her right now, as much as she didn't want them to be. With her hands she pushed herself back slightly on the bed so that her whole body was laying on it, Beast Boy crawled on top of her, his forearms resting on either side of her head. The next thing Raven knew, his shirt was off, and a moment later, so was hers. She was still in her bra, but she was the most naked she had ever been in front of anyone and a wave of embarrassment washed over her. She turned her head to get her lips away from his, in hopes to protest but his moved to her neck, one of his hands running up her stomach and wiping her mind of every clear thought she had. She shivered against his touch, and her blood began pumping violently through her veins. His teeth nipped at her skin, harder than they had before, she felt his stray fang pierce her skin lightly but it did not hurt, in fact it caused her to moan slightly.

The moan triggered something in him and he gripped her right breast, kneading it roughly. She whimpered at the feel of the tips of his fingers raking the skin just above her bra. With every knead they dipped slightly beneath the fabric, ghostly dangerously close to her nipple. Her eyes rolled back in her head and a book from her bookshelf shot out, landing on the floor with a loud bang. Beast Boy's hand and mouth ripped away from her and he quickly got up to rest on his palms, looking at the book on the floor. Raven lay there for a moment, eyes closed, trying to regain her breath. The sound of both of them heavily panting filled the room, until finally they began to calm down. Beast Boy looked down at her, swallowing before he pushed himself off, sitting beside her. Raven opened her eyes. It had been the oddest experience for her; a quick...anger or makeup make out. But on the bright side she did feel a bit better.

Beast Boy ran one hand through his hair, his chest raising and falling quickly as he still tried to regulate his breathing.

"I only want you...Rae." he said quietly. "I don't care if you're confused. I'm willing to wait, for however long it takes for you to figure out your feelings. I'll help as much as I can. And I don't want anyone else in the meantime. Only you."

Raven stared up at her ceiling, her body becoming numb. She had no idea how long he would be waiting, and she knew that he didn't either but he was stilling willing to set aside a part of his life for her, no one else. She hated that she didn't know what to do, she hated that she didn't know what to feel, and most of all she hated that he had fallen in love with her. There were so many better options for him, ones that would bring him so much more happiness and less stress. Options that were just better in an all-around sense.

 _She didn't deserve him..._

 _Not a little,_

 _not at all._


	15. Sex on the Brain

**Is it just me or...is it getting a bit hot in here? Woo...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After that night something inside of Raven seemed to snap. She had no idea why, but her need to be around Beast Boy had intensified, she longed to be near him. Even bumping into him in the tower hallways was enough to make her stomach turn, and their nights together enough to make her go crazy. She had decided to stop overthinking herself; she was sure her feelings would eventually sort themselves out on their own. She needed to just let herself be happy in the moment, because she was finally comfortable enough to admit that their time together did make her happy.

 _It also made her incredibly horny._

She had never thought that a physical relationship would drive her as wild as it did, but even the short period that they had been secretly seeing each other was slowly becoming an addiction; they were barely being subtle about it. For the next few days the two would find any time that they could to sneak off and snog each other into oblivion. And although they did not go much further than that, there were a few times where they got a little touchy feely. Beast Boy had become infatuated with her breasts, she was sure of it. He would touch them, look at them and kiss them, as much as he possibly could. But she wasn't complaining. It amused her that her body had so much power over him and she made it her new personal game to wear lower cut shirts around the tower and flaunt herself just to watch him uncomfortably try and avoid her. Of course, she also noticed straying eyes from Cyborg and Robin, but that too gave her some sort of strange satisfaction.

 _What in the world was becoming of her?_

True to his word, Beast Boy had canceled with Amber, making some horrible excuse that the redheaded floozie somehow believed. It warmed Raven's heart that he would do that for her, but at the same time it did make her feel guilty. They made up for it of course with a very heavy makeout session, but she still couldn't help but feel as though he were never going to really get what he was after, her heart. Her body, perhaps, but her heart she was very unsure she would be willing to give away, not only to him, but to anyone.

One week later, Beast Boy surprised Raven by joining her at the kitchen table for an afternoon read. Something he never did. They sat in silence, both of them reading their own novels, both of them with a cup of tea at their side, Raven had nearly vomited at the amount of sugar and soy milk the boy had added to his.

 _She would let it slide._

 _He was trying._

From under the table, she felt his foot bump into hers, which she believed to be an accident, but by the third time it happened, she no longer believed it to be an accident and her violet eyes flicked up from her book, annoyance swimming through them. Not that she was against playing footsies, and she appreciated the flirty gesture, but she was trying to read. And she hated being interrupted from reading. Beast Boy's long eyelashes batted at her as he bumped her foot once more.

"Is there something you want?" she asked bluntly. He put his book down on the table and stretched his arms forward on the surface, much like a cat. Tilting his head at her he smiled.

"I was just wondering," he purred causing her raise an eyebrow. "When are we going to have sex?"

Raven's heart nearly dropped out of her body, her book slipping slightly from her hands. "Why don't you tell me what you're really thinking…" she hissed sarcastically, praying that the others were nowhere nearby. Beast Boy sighed and sat back up.

"I'm just wondering. We've been really into it lately, ya know. I've been really feeling it. But I mean…if you aren't ready that's totally understandable, I don't want to pressure you or anyth-"

"Would you be quiet!" she barked. He pressed his lips closed. Raven listened for a moment, the TV could be heard from the living room which meant Cyborg was either there watching it, and when he watched TV the only thing that could pull him away would be food. They didn't have to worry about him, and she knew for a fact that Robin and Starfire were getting ready for their date.

 _They were all clear._

She turned her focus back to the boy before her. Of course she had thought about having sex with him. God only knew how much she wanted it whenever they would make out and he would suck on her skin or grind himself into her. But with that being said, every time he would do something like that something in the tower would either implode, or break or fly off the wall. If they had sex who knew what would happen to alert the others into being more suspicious than the probably already were. Consequently, if they were to become physically attached like that she knew it would throw their relationship into complete chaos. She was unsure if she were ready or even willing to allow that to happen.

She shifted in her seat. "I haven't really thought about it." She lied, watching his face grow glum.

"You sure?" he asked. "Because sometimes you really seem like you want it." He wiggled his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm positive. It hasn't even crossed my mind. I'm very content with what we do now." She smirked. "But if that's not enough for you, maybe we can stop all together and you can go find someone more willing."

His green orbs widened and he shook his head rapidly. "No, no! I'm fine with what we're doing. We're good."

Robin frantically entered the room, his brown eyes wide. Raven and Beast Boy looked at him. He looked extremely handsome, in Raven's opinion; lack of mask, hair slicked to one side, wearing a very expensive looking suit. He and Starfire really deserved one another.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Beast Boy questioned as he pulled up a chair and sat down beside them, cradling his head in his hands.

"I have the restaurant booked, we have a hotel room, everything was meant to be perfect." He mumbled, his voice strained. Raven leaned forward, closing her book and placing it on the table.

"Then whats wrong?" she asked. He leaned his head sideways, looking at her, his cheeks flushing.

"I ran out of condoms." He said in a whisper. Both she and Beast Boy made a face.

"Can't you just…buy more, dude?" Beast Boy asked awkwardly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Our reservation is in an hour. If we want to beat traffic we should be leaving here shortly, and how uncouth would it be to stop and buy condoms during a fancy dinner date." His hands cupped his face and he sighed deeply. Raven picked up her tea and finished it off, sincerely regretting that Beast Boy had even asked the question. "I could have sworn I had more left…I'm so stupid." Robin mumbled. Raven raised an eyebrow and turned her attention to the green teenager who was looking straight at her. Their eyes locked for a split moment before he grinned awkwardly. She narrowed her eyes.

 _Of course._

"Robin, stop acting like this is the end of the world. It's not like you guys never get to have sex." Raven assured him, her eyes staying glued to Beast Boy, assuring him that she was not impressed. This afternoon had far too much talk about intercourse for her liking. Beast Boy gulped and looked back at Robin.

"Yeah, and like…if you really wanted to, you could always rawdog it." He snickered. "As long as you pull out, it's all good."

Raven couldn't help but to facepalm. This was the creature she had decided to have relations with.

 _Not a proud moment._

Robin opened his hands, looking equally as annoyed as Raven felt. "Robin, just enjoy your evening. If you have to dip out to go to the store I'm sure Starfire won't care. You've been together for long enough that it shouldn't matter." She said tiredly. He nodded his head, turning towards her.

"I know, I just wanted it to be…the perfect evening. I feel stupid for letting something this minor be an inconvenience."

"That's all it is, something minor." Her eyes flicked up to Beast Boy. "And it isn't your fault. These things happen."

Beast Boy smiled uncomfortably.

"Robin,"

The three of them looked around to see Starfire standing there in her new dress, her hair twisted into a beautiful low, messy bun. She stood there, holding her arms in front of her, her eyeshadowed eyes gazing bashfully downward. Robin rose from his seat, his jaw dropped.

"Wow, Star…you look…wow."

 _Great with words, as per usual._

But the goofy smile on his face made Raven smile. This was the kind of cheesy romance one might read about in novels; something she would probably never experience, nor was she sure that she wanted to. But for them, she was happy. Robin walked over to Satrfire and pressed his lips against her cheek and held his arm out to her. She smiled widely and looped her arm through his.

"Shall we go?" he said, clearing his throat. She nodded.

"I am ready for our evening out." She chimed. Robin smiled and turned back to the other two, straighening his back.

"Well, we'll uh…be going now." He said. They both nodded.

"Have fun."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Beast Boy laughed. Robin chuckled awkwardly before he and Starfire headed for the door, and in a moment they were gone. The room went silent all except for the TV that could still be heard. Raven folded her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrows.

"Did you take Robin's condoms?" she asked nonchalantly but quietly. Beast Boy's green cheeks gave off a pink hue and his gaze shifted to the table.

"He should really, probably hide them better…"

"What's wrong with you? Don't you have your own?"

"I ran out…"

Raven almost gagged and pushed the thought out of her mind. "Were these for Amber?"

His blush deepened. "No…"

Her eyebrows rose even more. "Awful presumptuous of you to assume you'd need them then."

Grabbing her book, Raven stood from the table, not even bothering to take her mug to the sink. Beast Boy stood as well.

"You going to your room?" he asked, a slight bit of hope clinging to his tone. She shook her head.

"No. I need a shower, and after that I'm going to meditate, so don't bother coming tonight."

Beast Boy groaned and walked towards her. "Come on Rae, I'm sorry about the condom thing. I'll put them back."

"You can't put them back now. That would look awfully suspicious, don't you think?" She sighed. "You can come to my room, but come a bit later. I want to mediate for a while."

He nodded and snaked his arms around her weight, pulling her closer to him and looking down at her. She quickly looked behind her at the door to make sure Cyborg had not decided to get a snack before looking up at him, her cheeks beginning to burn. She pushed at him, causing him to let her go with a huff.

"You're no fun…"

"And you're too handsy."

He quickly shifted into a snake, falling to the ground and slithering around her feet. She shook her head, unamused.

"Can't be too handsy if I gots no hands!" he chuckled. Raven stepped over him and headed for the door, ignoring the comment. "See you later, mama!"

Raven walked quickly through the living room, smiling at Cybrog quickly as she passed. Once in the bathroom, she locked the door, undressed herself and turned on the tap to the shower before placing herself in front of the mirror. She took a deep breath and looked at herself. Never had she been particularly happy with the way she looked; it was true that she had great legs, a nice ass and pretty defined abdominals. But the grayish hue to her skin made her almost look sickly, and one of her breasts was just ever so slightly smaller than the other, something she always managed to take notice of. She was shocked beyond words that Beast Boy was so in love with them and seemed not to notice this flaw.

 _But, he was a man._

She still couldn't believe that he had robbed their leader of his own condoms in hopes that she would put out. It was completely selfish and deluded of him.

Stepping into the shower, she let the warm water wash over her and as she lathered her body with soap, she couldn't help but to imagine Beast Boy's hands running over her. She had always hated to be touched, but when they were kissing and he gently, or roughly would paw at her, it made her senses spike. Every movement his fingertips made sent shivers up and down her entire body, every time his thumb flicked over her nipple, she felt like she was being pushed over the edge, and every time he gripped at her thighs, fingers teasingly probed at the line of her underwear she felt as though she would give in to him.

Her own hands ran down her thin frame, over her breast, down her stomach and to her thighs where she raked at them with her fingernails. She wasn't sure about sex, but allowing him to touch her wouldn't be so awful, she could only assume that it would be beneficial to both of them as it would give him a little bit of what he wanted, we well as to satisfy her curiosity.

One of her hands nestled between her thighs while the other one pressed against the tiled wall of the shower, her legs slightly spreading. She had had no intentions of touching herself when she had come into the bathroom, but how quickly had her mind changed once she had begun to think about her lover and his touch. She would have called herself pathetic had her grandmother not have been a succubus; she would blame her sexual intent on that.

A moan escaped her lips as she circled her index finger around her clit, her legs trembling. It wasn't often that she did this; in fact, it was rarely ever. Not that she didn't enjoy it mind you; there were just so many other things that she would rather be doing, like reading or meditating. But right now it was all she wanted.

"Ah…" her breathing hitched her her throat and she pressed her finger into her core, feeling her virgin walls crush around it. As she pumped in and out, her speed building with every passing second, her palm pressing into her clit, she wondered what it would be like to have something bigger, something that wasn't hers pressing inside of her.

 _No, no, no._

She couldn't think about that. If she thought about it, she would want it, and if she wanted it, she would probably get it, and that meant trouble.

She curved her finger slightly inside of her, arching it into her softer wall, hitting the spot that made her head spin. Her breathing quickened and her heart began to race as her climax built. But the more it did so, the more her mind flashed with thoughts of Beast Boy; Beast Boy kissing her, sucking on her skin, touching her, licking her. Her eyes rolled behind closed lids.

 _Oh god._

The bliss of her orgasm was short lived as the head of the shower burst, the water pressure violently beating down on her. She cursed and sprung out of the shower, quickly reaching in and turning the taps off.

"Fuck…"she swore again, irritated by the harsh interruption. She knew it was her wild hormones that were causing her to no longer want to meditate but to instead invite the changling back to her room immediately, and she needed to supress that. She knew that she was trying to go with the flow, but the way her mind was working right now was not safe for either of them. It wasn't Lust who was driving this feeling; it was something else, something hungry and greedy.

Grabbing her towel she quickly wrung her hair into it and dried off, wrapping it around her and going to the door. She unlocked it and pulled it open, cool air nipping at her skin. She looked either way down the hallway. The coast was clear except for Silkie who was curled up in a ball in front of the heating vent, sound asleep. Grateful, Raven beelined to her room and got dressed as quickly as possible before readying herself for a short meditation. She prayed that it would calm her down before Beast Boy came knocking on her door, or else she might not be able to let him in.

* * *

 **Excited for the next chapter?**

 **Nervous?**

 **Indifferent?**

 **Let me know :)**


	16. Onetime Thing

**Rated M for mature folks**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

At least three books toppled to the floor as Beast Boy roughly pressed Raven against her bookshelf, his mouth devouring her left breast. It had taken only five minutes from the time he had entered her room for them both to be stripped down to only their underwear and on top of one another, causing Raven's brief meditation to be futile. She moaned, arching her back into him as her legs that were wrapped around his waist tightened against him. He sucked on her nipple, his tongue occasionally flicking against it until he tore away. Turning his body, his hands gripped tight at her behind as he carried her over to her bed and dropped her. She bounced once before propping herself up on her forearms and running her eyes over him until they landed on the only clothed part of his body, his boxers that were binding a very erect member. She swallowed hard, finding it very difficult to think straight. Beast Boy's tongue ran between his smirking lips and he crawled on top of her on the bed, forcing her to lie down again while his lips attacked her neck. She closed her eyes.

"Beast Boy…"she panted, her willpower fighting desperately against the throbbing want in her abdomen. He ground against her, his erection pressing against her core. A moan escaped her lips. She was beginning to slip. "B-Beast Boy." She repeated, her hands reaching forward and weakly pushing against his shoulders. He got the hint and sat up, his hungry green eyes staring down at her. She stared back.

 _She had no idea what to say, or what to do._

A wave of guilt crashed down on her. It was desperately clear that they wanted each other, but it was breaking her heart to think that it would give him the notion that she was serious about him. She narrowed her eyes.

"You know this is just us trying to figure things out…right? She asked, never breaking her gaze. He nodded his head, his hair limply falling onto his forehead from sweat. "And you know that there is a high probability that's all it will ever be…right?" He hesitated but again nodded.

"Y-yeah. I know."

Her eyes squinted slightly as though she were going to cry. She hoped, prayed to every god and demon she knew that she would not regret this later.

"I…I want you to touch me." Her voice broke and half of the sentence came out as a muffled mess. Beast Boy's eyes widened slightly and his cheeks turned an ever so slight shade of pink.

"What?" he asked huskily. She swallowed hard and broke their eye contact.

"T-touch me…" she whispered, and it sounded much more desperate than she had wanted it to. Not needing to be asked twice, Beast Boy crashed his lips against hers and his hand began to massage her thigh, tugging and kneading at the skin. Slowly, it glided closer towards her panties. Raven's heart hammered against her ribcage and her whole body began to shake as Beast Boy pulled his lips away from her and went back to her neck, his digits slowly sneaking underneath the thin fabric of the only thing left that was keeping her dignity.

She jumped slightly as his finger, which was much larger than hers began to rub at her sensitive nub. It was an awkward motion, not one she would do herself but because it was him touching her, it was driving her insane.

"Oh my god…" she muffled, her hands flying to grab his hair while he worked his way to her collarbone. "Oh my god…"

His movements began rougher and faster as his other hand reached up to massage her breast. She moaned loudly, her senses were being overwhelmed. Too much was happening at once and she could feel the pressure of her orgasm building.

"Oh my god, please don't stop." She demanded, her eyes clenching shut, her grip on his hair tightening. She felt him smile against her collarbone and quickly began kissing down her stomach, his hand pulling away from her at the worst possible time. Hurt and confused she looked down at him and saw that he was staring at her underwear, his pupils dilated so much that the green of his eyes were almost completely gone; he licked his lips hungrily. Raven blinked and was about to ask what he was doing when his hands grabbed at her underwear, tugging them down her thighs. She got the memo and as quickly as she could mentally prepared herself for what was coming. Leaning into the mattress she lifted the bottom half of her body to allow him to take them completely off of her and watched as she shimmied comfortably to lay himself between her legs. He pushed her thighs further apart and she took at deep breath, closing her eyes.

 _Azarath, metrion, zinthos._

 _Azarath, metrion, zinthos._

The first thing she felt was a short, slick, drag of his tongue against her clit and she whimpered.

 _What a feeling._

She had no idea how something so light, something so short could have sent her mind, her nerves and her whole being spiraling into the unknown. The lights above them began to flicker as he did it again, and again, each time a bit rougher and a little bit longer. Raven couldn't help the noises that were expelling off of her tongue, and could only hope that Cyborg's TV program was loud enough to block the sound. Or perhaps he was asleep or working on his car, or…

"AH!" Raven jolted onto her forearms again as his lips curled around the nub and he began to suck, rolling his tongue against it, causing every single nerve ending in Raven's body to dance. There was a shattering sound and the light bulb of Raven's lamp burst, the lampshade luckily causing the glass to fall straight down below it onto the dresser. Neither teen paid it any attention.

"Oh my fuck…" Raven groan, her head falling backwards against her neck, her lips pulling over her teeth in a pleasured smile. "Oh fuck…don't stop…oh fuck…"

Beast Boy continued to suck and lick at her. Every time he ran his tongue over the length of her, he would dip it slightly inside of her, lapping at her juices. She couldn't take it; she needed release from him, and if something was going to explode it may as well be for a good reason.

Reaching her hand down, she grabbed his hair and roughly tugged. He pulled away from her and looked up, his eyebrows furrowed but pupils still dilated.

"Ow! If I wasn't doing good you could have just-"

"Where are the condoms you took from Robin?" she demanded, cutting him off. He blinked at her, a slow realization filling his expression.

"O-oh! In my room." He responded, sitting up. She exhaled whatever air she had left in her lungs.

"Get them. Before I change my mind."

He quickly nodded and sprung into a mouse, scurrying quickly to the door. Raven sat up and looked after him. "Beast Boy," she called. His four furry feet dug into the ground and he turned his small head to face her. "This is a onetime thing. After this, we go back to how things have been. Okay?"

He looked at her for a moment. "Yeah, got it." And with that he scurried between the door and the frame.

Within the three minutes it had taken him to return with the condom lodged between his teeth, Raven had changed her mind about the situation about fifteen times, and the moment he turned back into a human and tore the wrapper of the contraceptive with his teeth, rushing over to the bed, she actually felt a bit nervous.

Beast Boy tossed the condom on the bed and leaned into Raven, kissing her passionately. She returned the kiss, the anticipation of what was going to happen returning as he rubbed her sides. He pulled away.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked, searching her eyes for reassurance. She nodded slowly, but was she?

"Yes. But remember, this is-"

"A onetime thing?" He finished her sentence with a slight, sad smile.

"A onetime thing." She nodded again; her eyes glued to the condom that was lying beside her on the bed. Her blood was pumping through her veins so rapidly; she worried that they would burst. Beast Boy continued to look at her, he could sense her hesitation. Nevertheless he stood up straight and pushed his boxers down to his ankles, stepping out of the leg holes and kicking them away. Raven refused to look for a moment but broke due to her sheer curiosity. Although she had never seen a naked man before, save for the unfortunate porn popup that would grace her phone sometimes, she knew what a penis looked like, but Beast Boy was…well…Beast Boy, and ever since they had begun their relationship she had wondered what he looked like. She was, however; strangely disappointed to see that there was no animal like appearance to him, but he was green, he was circumcised and quite girthy which made her a bit nervous. The sight of him made her blush. It was so strange seeing someone she knew for so long…fully naked and venerable. Though she supposed he had felt the same way about her.

Beast Boy cleared his throat and covered himself with his hands slightly. "Uh," he started awkwardly. "Don't like what you see?" He sounded embarrassed. Raven swallowed hard, her eyes not moving.

"You just look so….human." Why did she say that? That was dumb; just because he had claws, fangs and a light trace of fur didn't change the fact that he was human. He chuckled and leaned back on top of her, his member, which was not as hard as it was before bumping into her thigh causing her to shiver.

"I may look like a human, but I made up for it as an animal in the sheets." He snickered, his nose barely touching hers. She rolled her eyes and snaked her arms around his neck.

"Stop talking."

Raven pulled him into her, her lips crushing and moving against his own. His warm chest rested against her own, though he supported himself just enough as not to crush her beneath him. It didn't take long before they were both as equally turned on as they had been minutes before once Beast Boy had begun working his magic; his lips tracing over her body, his right hand diving to pleasure her core. Things were hot, things were heavy, and by the time his mouth had worked its way down to her womanhood once again, she knew she was ready.

Sitting up, Beast Boy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his animal like grin widening as Raven reached over to pick up the condom package and held it out to him. He quickly pulled the latex contraceptive out and held himself, rolling it down his length. Raven watched intently, knowing that this was it. Once the condom was on Beast Boy crawled on top of her one last time, giving her a quick but passionate kiss. She pressed her head into the pillow and spread her legs further for him, waiting for the pain that she knew was coming. She had read enough books to know that this wasn't going to be an amazing pleasant experience for her at first, but hopefully it wouldn't be as bad as fiction made it out to be.

Beast Boy's tongue darted out of his mouth in a concentrated manor as he looked down and positioned himself at her entrance. He had never been with a virgin before, so he really didn't know what to expect.

"Ready?" he asked quietly. She nodded her head and he pressed himself inside of her slowly. Raven squirmed with discomfort, her face scrunching from the pain. It definitely felt as though it didn't belong, which made her question how it could ever feel good. Beast Boy was holding himself back from pounding into her. Only his tip had made it in but he could already feel how wet and warm she was. Her facial expression and slightly moaning cry worried him however and he stopped moving. Raven opened her eyes after a moment to look at him. He took that as his mark to continue and he took a breath, pressing in even further. Again Raven made a pained noise and her arms sprung forward, her hands gripping at his thighs, pushing him away from her slightly on reflect.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"No!" she barked, taking him aback. "Just…keep going…I'm fine. This is normal."

Once again he tried but Raven gave the same reaction and he sighed. "Rae, its making me really uncomfortable, seeing you in pain like this…"

"Just…get it over with." She gave his thighs a quick squeeze. "I'm fine."

The changeling hesitated, his hands slowly taking hold of her hips, and he inhaled. Then, in a split second, he gave one, hard thrust, completely filling her. Raven gasped and her eyes filled with tears, but none fell.

 _Her books did not lie. That was painful._

Beast Boy closed his eyes; his senses perking with the feel of having her pressed around him. He had waited years for this, and it was completely worth the wait. After a moment of lying together and getting used to the way each other felt, Beast Boy began moving, pulling in and out of her, his speed at first slow but then quickened.

For Raven, it felt good, but not as amazing as everyone made it out to be. He still felt foreign to her, his wideness stretching her apart in a strange way. But the noises that were coming out of him were driving her absolutely insane. Never before had she heard a sexier sound come from the shapeshifter as he panted, grunted and moaned, her name rolling off of his tongue.

 _And his face…_

It was scrunched with pleasure but by god…it was hot, and Raven didn't often admit something was hot. She tried to focus for a moment on the rhyme of his hips against her own, and once she got it, she began to move against him. He hissed in what she hoped was a sign of pleasure. With every thrust against him, she began to feel better, less uncomfortable. The feel of him inside of her was beginning to send small shockwaves of pleasure coursing through her body and she finally understood. But, unfortunately just as she begun to feel as though it were about to get good he began moving at a nonhuman speed, knocking her out of rhythm. He did this only a few times before pushing himself in deep, a little too deep for Raven and the pain returned. He let out a sigh as he stilled and collapsed beside her. She blinked.

 _Was that...it?_

She turned her head sideways to face him and watched as his green chest rose and fell with every breath, his eyes closed.

"Animal in the sheets, huh?" she questioned with a sneer. He breathed silently for a few more moments before opening his eyes and looking at her.

"It's been a while...okay?" he panted. She giggled an unRaven-like laugh causing him to smile slightly. "You felt good. Like...really good."

Raven blushed slightly. She had no idea what to say to that so she said nothing. Beast Boy's waited for a moment for her to say something but she didn't, so he sighed happily and looked up at the ceiling. They stayed like that for a few silent moments. The half demon had no idea how she felt; on one half, she felt numb but she was also swimming with emotions, too many emotions to pinpoint which ones exactly. Perhaps that was why she felt numb. She hadn't hated the experience, but she hadn't loved it either, but she knew that was probably normal for a first sexual experience. What she had found herself enjoying however, was how close she had felt to Beast Boy, how connected she had felt, and that scared her. She had expected there to be some sort of strange, spiritual connection, it was an intimate thing to do and they were good friends. But the feeling of togetherness she had experienced, be it what she had felt emitting off of him or what she herself had felt, was almost too much and made her feel...safe. Her only complaint was that she wasn't able to finish. But perhaps next time she-

She stopped her thoughts immediately by closing her eyes. There was no next time. This had been a onetime thing, she had made that very clear. She swallowed hard and sat up, suddenly becoming very self-conscious to the fact that she was naked and her arms crossed over her bare chest. Beast boy looked at her and sat up himself, a slight trace or worry on his face.

"Did you...not like it?" he asked, scared to know the answer.

"I did. It's just weird." She looked down, noticing a small amount of blood smeared on her inner thighs. What little purity she had was now gone, taken by the person she, at one time, had least expected. Someone she had more or less grown up with, and for what reason? Because she loved him? Because she trusted him above all others? Because of her own selfish desire and curiosity? She wasn't sure...and if anything the way she was currently feeling had just made her feel even more confused. She hadn't expected it to clarify everything, but she also hadn't expected to immediately feel so unified with him.

 _How foolish she was._

But despite that, despite her confusion and the way she was feeling, she had enjoyed it. She only hoped that their relationship from that point onward would remain the same and he would be wise enough to heed her warnings about her feelings.

"Like..." he started, breaking her from her thoughts. "good weird or bad weird?"

She finally looked at him, one of her eyebrows raising. "I don't know yet." She responded. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."


	17. Busted

**Enjoy and review :)**

* * *

That night Raven kicked Beast Boy out of her room in fear that sleeping together and cuddling after sex would completely give him the wrong impression. Luckily, he went without a fuss, leaving her to lie in her bed and overthink the whole situation until she eventually fell asleep. The next day she decided to stay in her room to try and collect her thoughts. When that only made her more frustrated, she decided to meditate, which she did until just after noon. Once she was finished with that, she felt much more at ease, but that didn't last long when she decided to read and images from the night before kept rushing into her mind. She couldn't get the faces Beast Boy had made or the noises that came from him out of her head. They intrigued her. Perhaps it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to give it one more try, just to see and hear them again, and to perhaps give her the chance to finish. She doubted that one more time would impact her emotions that much more than they had already been, and what had been the point of having sex if she got nothing out of it.

There was a knock on her door, no doubt Beast Boy. Raven took a deep breath and hastened over to it, grabbing the knob. She hated being the one to admit that she was willing to do it again, for the sake of her own pleasure and nothing more. And she knew that she probably didn't have to be the one to do it; she would spare herself the delusion of believing he wouldn't try to seduce her into it again. But she was filled with anxiety, as well as a strange sense of need.

"Beast Boy, about last night…" she began, pulling the door open. But as her eyes looked up and she saw pink hair whizzing past her into her room, she knew that it was not him. Starfire twirled in a circle, arms outstretched, until she was facing her host.

"Friend Raven," she exhaled gleefully. "I have had the most wonderful of evenings! Allow me to tell you all about it."

Raven frowned and shut her door. "You really don't have to." She said, watching as her friend sat down on her bed and crossed her legs. Starfire ignored her.

"We first went to the most beautiful of earth restaurants I have ever been to. It looked as if it was from a movie! Robin ordered us a bottle of champagne and the steak meal for himself while I ordered the seafood special, which was meant to come with a side salad of mixed greens, but they had run out not long before we arrived, so I asked for them to instead add rice to my-"

"Starfire…" Raven sat beside her, placing her hand on her thigh, stopping her from her rant. Her large green eyes fluttered a few times. "You don't have to tell me…every detail." She gave her thigh a quick pat and retracted her hand. The alien nodded.

"My apologies, I am just so excited!" She took a deep breath and looked quite serious for a moment before shoving her hand into Raven's face, so close that she had to lean back to see why she had done so.

 _Ah._

Robin had indeed given her the ring, as she could see by its nesting on Starfire's finger. "Look at the gift Robin presented to me! It's called a promise ring! You give it to the person whom you promise to be with until marriage. Isn't that romantic? I have never heard of such a custom before."

"You and me both…" Raven said while trying to smile slightly. Starfire brought her hand back in front of her own face and looked down at the ring, her lips spread into a smile.

"It brings me immense joy knowing that Robin wishes to get married some day. I have never felt so at home with another being before, neither here, nor on my home planet. I can think of no one else whom I would rather share the honor of matrimony with."

Raven's eyes shifted downward. Beast Boy was that person for her, the person who she felt most comfortable with, the person who made her feel at home. But that didn't mean she loved him, right? It was possible for someone to make you feel at home without being the person you were meant to spend your life with, especially if that someone was the person who you were intimate with.

"I'm happy for you, Star. It seems like you had a great night." Raven said with a nod. Starfire put her hand down to rest on her lap and she looked at her with a smile.

"I did, very much so. How was your evening?"

Raven gaped at her for a moment, her mouth wordlessly moving for a few seconds like a fish gasping for air. She hadn't prepared herself for an excuse. "Um…it was fine. I didn't do much. Meditated for a bit, and then went to bed early."

Starfire nodded her head, her eyes shifting to the side towards the door. "And why was one of Robin's condom wrappers in your garbage can?"

Had she been drinking or eating something, Raven would have choked.

 _Intentionally._

 _Preferably to death._

Jumping to her feet, Raven's head violently whipped back and forth from looking at her small garbage can that sat just beside the door, to Starfire. Her mind went blank. How careless Beast Boy had been, disposing of the item by just throwing it on top of her other trash. He couldn't have at least put something else on top of it? She should have done it herself. But in his defence, the other Titans were rarely allowed in Raven's room; perhaps he just assumed no one would see it.

When Raven didn't say anything and continued to stand there in shock, Starfire continued. "I only assume it is Robin's due to the packaging, and the fact that he apologized last night for believing he had more when he didn't. But I didn't mind when he went to the store, it gave me time to prepare myself a little bit. The duct tape idea that you suggested proved to be a little bit more complicated…and painful than I had initially assumed. But it was effective!"

"Starfire," Raven gripped the other girl's shoulders tightly. "You can't tell Robin about the condom. Understand?"

Starfire nodded slowly. "I'm sure he would find it relieving to know that he had not been incorrect in thinking that he had more. Of perhaps humorous that you-"

"No! He can not know!"

A silence fell between them and Raven's violet eyes pierced into Starfires. Her pink eyebrows furrowed.

"I understand…"

Raven sighed and let go of her shoulders, taking a step back from her bed and crossing her arms. Her mind was running wild; she felt angry and guilty. Their relationship, or whatever the hell it was, had been meant to be a secret from all of the others, but now Starfire knew. And if Starfire knew, there was nothing but Raven's words stopping her from telling her boyfriend, the last person Raven wanted to know. She sighed deeply, her head drooping.

Starfire could only look at her with confusion, and she dared to ask the question that was on her mind. "Who did you partake in the activity with?" she asked hesitantly. Raven looked at her for a moment, trying to decide whether or not she should tell her. Keeping that detail a secret seemed pointless now that she knew she was sexually active. The ex-princess was flighty, but she wasn't dumb. If Raven and Beast Boy continued acting the way they had been with each other it was very possible she would fill in the blanks. She sighed again.

"Starfire you need to promise me that you will not tell anybody this. This is very important." She demanded quietly. "Can you promise me that?"

Starfire nodded once. "I promise…"

"Not Robin, not Cyborg, not anyone."

"Of course. I would not sacrifice your trust, Raven."

Raven closed her eyes, bringing her feet up so that she was sitting in the air, cross legged.

 _Spirits help her._

"Beast Boy and I…have kind of…been seeing each other." That was much harder to say than she had thought it would have been. The words felt like forced and brought with them a wave of nausea. Starfire's eyes widened into saucers.

"So that time…" Starfire began to question, but Raven shook her head quickly.

"No! That time was exactly what I said it was. It started after that…kind of."

The pinkette thought for a moment, Raven could see the clockworks turning in her mind. "So…then you two are dating, yes?"

"No."

"Oh…but you have the feelings for one another?"

"Maybe? I…don't know. H-he does, but I don't…think I do."

"I am confused." One of Starfire's eyebrows rose. "Why would you engage in sexual activity if you do not have a romantic interest in him?"

"I don't know…that's what people do. Sex isn't about romantic interest for everybody, it's just…something fun people can do." Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"But he has romantic feelings for you?"

Raven gulped, but did not answer, causing Starfire to lean her head to the side. "Do you not think that might be a bit unfair…?"

 _Ugh._

Why had she even bothered to say anything? The last thing she wanted was to be schooled. Of course she felt guilty about it, but Beast Boy knew what he was getting into. It wasn't like she was leading him on; she had made it very, very clear to him what they were and where they stood with one another. Hadn't she?

"We've talked about it, he's fine." Uncrossing her legs, she lowered herself back to the floor. "Besides, the sex was a onetime thing, it's not happening again. It was just…a spur of the moment thing."

The room went quiet. The ticking of the clock that hung above Raven's bed gave her something to focus on other than the pinkettes words. As if she hadn't felt bad enough.

"I see," Starfire said after a moment. "Was it enjoyable for you?"

"It was fine."

Starfire gave a slight smile. "I remember the first time with Robin. It was a strange feeling and barely pleasant. It does get better."

"Too bad I won't get to experience that." Raven's tone was much bitterer than she had meant it to be. She didn't know why she was getting so defensive, she was planning on having sex again with him, just once mind you, but still. Why was she so against telling Starfire? Why was she so embarrassed by the fact that she had slept with the changling? The only thing she really knew was that she wanted the alian out of her room. Thankfully, she got the hint and stood up.

"Well, if you wish for advice in the future, or even to speak with me about such things then you only need to ask. We are friends Raven, I am happy to help you."

Raven nodded, but said nothing, allowing Starfire to leave her room. The half demon stood in silence, her blood boiling.

The tower was about to become a much more uncomfortable place to be.


	18. Tartarus

**Action chapter coming up!**

 **Enjoy and review !**

* * *

The next few days that followed set Raven completely off.

Of course, Beast Boy hadn't been aware that Starfire knew of their immorality, so he continued to make flirty but subtle advances at her. Whenever he would do it in front of the others, Raven would always catch Starfire's large eyes blinking over at them with an all-knowing smile on her face.

 _She hated it._

It wasn't until the fourth day, however, that Raven backed the green teenager into a corner while the others were busy, throwing her hands on her hips and sighing deeply.

"What's up?" Beast Boy asked smugly, leaning his back against the wall. "Want more already?"

His sneer made Raven's heard thud against her chest and she could feel her cheeks burn at the question. But that conversation was for later, they had a more pressing matter to attend to.

"Starfire found out." She said bluntly, her violet eyes trying hard to stay focused on his green ones. He looked at her for a moment, the smile wiping from his face. She couldn't tell if he had understood what she had said or not, but he almost looked confused. "About us."

"What? How? When?"

"A few day's ago. _Someone_ didn't get rid of the condom well enough and she saw it when she came into my room to tell me about her and Robin's date."

He chuckled and made a face. "Gnarly, she found that?"

Raven's blush deepened. "Well…the wrapper. But it doesn't matter what specific item she found, what matters is that now someone knows."

Beast Boy pushed himself off of the wall, immediately turning himself into a small cat. Raven looked down at him and watched while he stretched himself out in a few different positions. He didn't seem troubled at all by the news, at least nowhere near as troubled as she felt.

"So? What's the big deal if she knows?" he asked, stretching one of his back legs out behind him. Raven raised an eyebrow, annoyance beginning to boil from deep within.

"Excuse me? Um, forgive me if I'm wrong, but didn't I say, _from the beginning_ , that I did _not_ want the others to know?"

Beast Boy walked in a small circle around her, his tail flicking from side to side. "It's just Starfire," he said with purr. "She won't tell anyone. I think this is a good thing, maybe you can get some advice from her."

 _Advice?_

Had she really been that boring that he would suggest her to seek advice from someone who, not long ago didn't even know that sex was for anything other than reproduction? She could feel her ego shattering within her, and felt a bit offended. Without realizing what she was doing, Raven reached down and grabbed the scruff of the green cat's neck, pulling him up right in front of her face. His ears flattened against his head and panic filled his eyes narrowed at him.

"Do you think I need advice?" she snapped, causing his ears to flatten even more, if that was possible.

"I-I didn't say-"

"And, more importantly…why do you assume I need advice if I clearly told you it was a one time thing? Sparing me for the next guy who perks my interest?"

Her tone was cold, and she could see how uncomfortable it was making him by the way he squirmed in her grip. She hardly cared, however; she was already having a rotten day without his snarky attitude. It wasn't her fault that it had been her first time, and quite honestly, she didn't believe that she had been bad. But her anxiety was ruling her mind, and all she could think about was all of the other women he had been with and how they had probably been much more experienced.

Beast Boy had no time to respond, as the blaring alarm of the crime alert rung through the tower at high volume, breaking their conversation. Raven dropped the cat she was holding, who sprung into human form, landing on his feet. They both took off towards the living room where the other Titans had already circled around the coffee table, which conveniently doubled as a monitor screen.

"What's going on?" Raven asked, rushing to stand beside Robin, who was reading the details of the mission, stroking his chin. It had been a while since Jump City had been plagued with crime, they had all almost forgotten about their positions as Heros.

"It seems to be a hostage situation at the museum of natural history." Robin said quietly, still seeming to be making sense of the situation himself. "By a group that goes by the name Tartarus."

"Never heard of them…" Beast Boy mumbled, leaning his head sideways to see the monitor better from his angle. Raven pushed into Robin slightly, craning her neck to get a better look. He got the hint and moved over, allowing her full access to the blurry picture that someone had taken through a large window of the museum. A blonde haired woman and a large monkey could be seen standing in front of a crowd of cowering bodies.

"What do they want?" she asked.

"We do not know yet. No one has been able to get into the museum." Starfire responded only to be continued by their leader himself.

"And they haven't made any demands."

Cyborg began to emit a beeping sound and the other teens looked at him. He nodded his head. "I couldn't find much about them, but they are a small organization based from Central Europe. The team consists of five members, all of which possess their own unique powers, and they've been connected to robberies across Africa, Europe, Russia and even South Asia."

Robin looked at him for a moment in silence. "Now they're in North America…" he muttered to himself outloud. "What can you tell me about each member? We need to know what we're about to go up against."

Cyborg's eyes flashed red while his internal programming ran through the information. "Groups led by a dude called Vandal Savage; born over fifty thousand years ago with a rare blood mutation that repairs his cells at an inhuman speed, he-

"Can't be killed." Robin guessed, finishing his sentence. Cyborg nodded.

"Bingo. He's since mastered five different types of martial arts, has a PHD in Biological Warfare, and he's super strong."

"We're gonna die…" Beast Boy mumbled causing Raven to elbow him in the side. He grunted and took a step back, casting her a look.

"Second in command is a hyper intelligent gorilla from a small village in Tanzania. The place got struck by an asteroid a few years back which resulted in some pretty messed up stuff, including some animals gaining some human like behaviors. Our man Grodd is super smart and has the powers of telepathy and telekinesis?" Cyborg shrugged his shoulders quickly before continuing. "Then we got the two girls of the group, Lady Vic and Chesire. Don't have much about Lady Vic, except that she comes from a long line of mercenaries and is good with guns; like really good. And Chesire, born in Vietnam and sold into the sex trade when she was only six years old; girl is crazy and likes killing men, especially with poison she uses in the form of lipstick or nail polish."

"Goodness…" Starfire gasped, raising her hand to her mouth. Raven thought for a moment, her mind reeling. These people sounded intense, far more intense than others they had faced in the past, such as the H.I.V.E.

"And the fifth?" Robin asked. Cyborg nodded once more.

"A man called Red Panzer. Dudes not really great at anything, but he's crazy and not afraid to make a move. His body armor is made from an unknown substance that can't be penetrated by any human known metal and…" he took a breath, his eyes turning back to their natural colour. "He's a racist."

"Sound like a fun group." Raven snorted sarcastically. Robin nodded, the clockworks in his head still working.

"Indeed…" A silence filled the room for a moment. "Alright Titans, we are going to have to be strategec about this one. We've never fought these people before and we don't know their motives. The last thing we want is to lose a single hostage. Beast Boy, I want you to cover Grodd."

Beast Boy quickly transformed into a large gorilla, towering over the others, and saluted. "Aye, aye captain."

"Starfire, you cover Lady Vic and Raven, you're on Chesire."

The girls nodded.

"Cy, Red Panzer. I'll take Savage."

Cyborg frowned and stretched his arms in front of him. "Why are you sticking me with the racist?" he shouted, bewildered by Robin's choice. Robin shook his head.

"If anyone can figure out how to penetrate that armor, it's you." He assured, patting his much taller friend on the shoulder. Cyborg's single brow furrowed.

"You're probably right…but I'm not gonna enjoy it. At all. Just so you know."

Robin walked away from the monitor and motioned for the others to follow, they did. Once they were away from the furniture they all huddled in a group, shoulder to shoulder. Robin inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly.

"Alright guys…here's the plan."


End file.
